


KAIZOKU: KIMETSU NO YAIBA

by ramblehook



Series: KAIZOKU: KIMETSU NO YAIBA [1]
Category: 20th Century CE RPF, One Piece, 鬼滅の刃 | Demon Slayer: Kimetsu no Yaiba (Anime), 鬼滅の刃 | Kimetsu no Yaiba (Manga)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Anime/Manga Fusion, Canon - Anime Dub, Crossover, Demon Slayer Kamado Nezuko, Demon Slayer: Kimetsu no Yaiba Anime Spoilers, Demon Slayer: Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga, Demons, Drama, Fanfiction, Fantasy, Fiction, Fights, Fun, Haki (One Piece), Humor, Manga & Anime, My First Fanfic, My First One Piece Fic, Mystery, New World (One Piece), One Piece Universe, Pirates, Read, Sea Monsters, Superpowers, Swordplay, Swords, Tragedy, Unread
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:36:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 27,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23945560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramblehook/pseuds/ramblehook
Summary: The story begins with Zoro and Law landing on an unknown island in the timeline of Kimetsu no Yaiba, after a sea incident in the New World. They encounter the Insect Hashira, Shinobu Kocho who arrives to investigate the island in search of demons. The story takes place after the Dressrosa Arc (One Piece) and Mugen Train Arc (Demon Slayer: Kimetsu no Yaiba).
Series: KAIZOKU: KIMETSU NO YAIBA [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726201
Comments: 13
Kudos: 46





	1. Evil in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Please employ the discretion of spoilers.

**CHAPTER 1 - Evil in the Dark**

* * *

They made it ashore amidst all the Marine chaos that had shaken up the waters since Dressrosa. Bartolomew and the crew were finally overwhelmed upon a patch of unknown waters, just like the Florian Triangle except that the whole thing was on the next level amidst the New World. An extremely precarious situation with no sight of land, the ship of the Barto Club was nowhere in sight.

"Hmm… where's the ship?" Zoro gaped with hands above his eyes.

"You got us lost again, Zoro-ya. This is the third time we've returned back on the same shore." Law was furious.

"Hey! Don't blame me for this mess! Where are Luffy and the others?" Zoro demanded.

"We would've found them if you hadn't messed around with your directions."

"You are really pissing me off."

"I doubt they'll be here at a place like this. We need to get back as soon as possible. My crew's waiting at Zou, and we need to prepare things ahead."

"Now that I think of it, we really did piss Kaido off, didn't we? I doubt things will calm down. As a matter of fact, he'll be soon upon us, the Emperor."

"As I had mentioned in Punk Hazard, there's a high probability that we might die against him." Law reminded, "We had a hard time against Doflamingo and his crew. I don't believe things would go the same against Kaido."

"So what the hell are we waiting for? Let's get back to the ship." Zoro paced ahead.

"Wait!" Law retorted, "We've wasted enough time as it is. Don't go running around in circles. I'll lead."

Zoro stopped on his tracks.

"There's someone close. And it doesn't feel human." he reported.

Law knew that the Beast Pirates were a bunch of Devil Fruit users. There would be trouble if they were found out.

"Room!" Law released his Devil Fruit powers, sensing a presence inside the 'Room'.

"Shambles." He flipped his fingers and dropped out a creature.

"What the hell is this?" Zoro drew his Shusui, "It doesn't seem a human."

"Who the hell sent you here?" Law demanded upon the newfound.

The creature made grumbles with no significant reply.

"I doubt he's one of Kaido's men." Law declared. The creature leaped against their expectations, itself unaware that Zoro had slashed it before it had known itself. The creature was cut in half through the torso. But that didn't stop the beast. Its red eyes demanded blood whilst the sharp teeth sent off a malevolent vibe with an unsettling grind. To their surprise, it began to move, recovering from the damage.

"I knew that thing was giving off a weird sense. It doesn't seem like a Logia user." Zoro analysed.

"It's not a Devil Fruit user. It's bleeding the hell out." Law observed.

"Alright." Zoro knew that the creature was a threat no matter its affiliation, and took no time in hacking off into multiple pieces. It wailed as it dissipated into the air.

"I doubt that's the last one of them." Law speculated. Both of them agreed to keep an eye out.

They arrived ashore on an unknown island that afternoon, but their attempts had been in vain to uncover their situation. It was the dead of the night. Law led the way, as it was decided upon Zoro's incompetency with directions. Except that Law had no idea of the topography, despite Zoro's troubles.

* * *

"There's something nearby." Zoro felt a presence. It was similar to the creature that they had encountered. Both of them found themselves upon an opening from the forest. It seemed like a village, empty and abandoned. A scream resounded through the lonely night. Zoro and Law stood guard and proceeded towards the sound.

"A village huh?" Zoro drew out his Shusui, "I can't sense any humans nearby."

"Weird." Law said. He knew that the village had its own mystery. As a fact, he didn't believe that it was a village anymore.

"I'll head ahead." Zoro said, heading towards the source of the scream.

There were a girl and her wounded mother. They were inside one of the houses cornered by a similar beast found back in the forest. Zoro cut down the monster without a second thought. The girl had lost hope, terrified.

"M… monster." she said looking at the swordsman, as the beast dissipated into nothing.

"It's alright, kid." Zoro said in consolation. The girl's mother died from the wounds, and none of his words could've made any difference. The girl grabbed hold of her mother and wept in despair.

Zoro felt a sudden sense of danger. He ran outside and found Law surrounded by more of the familiar beasts.

"What the hell are these things?" Zoro bellowed.

Law managed to dodge the enemy attacks, dealing lethal blows with his sword. He hadn't felt the need to use his Devil Fruit powers until someone landed from the sky. It seemed like a larger version of the previous monsters. It seemed agile enough to prove formidable.

"What a pain!" Law remarked.

Zoro thought to handle the new enemy. Before he could've made a move, the monster was cut stabbed from behind. Law had no hand, observing in surprise.

A human woman was discovered next to the monster. A sensation of countless butterflies surrounding the area. Zoro paced ahead to end the monster before it could do damage. To his surprise, the big beast got messed up, being torn down off its flesh and ravaged inside-out.

"Poison." Law realised, "Strong stuff."

He looked at the woman who had her sword drawn, observing a katana of a modified shape. The beast crushed onto the ground and self-destructed itself with intense pain and agony. The rest withered into the air. Zoro was taken back from the experience. He observed the woman.

"Friend or foe?" he asked.

The woman struck him with her blade. Zoro predicted her hostility, blocking the attack.

"Oh my. Are you getting in my way along with the demons?" the woman asked.

The woman had a petite figure, shorter of height and purple eyes, and reminiscence of bugs.

"Demons?" Zoro wondered. He realised that she must've mentioned of the creatures that they had fought.

"You don't look like a demon. Are you working for a demon? I'm sorry, you must've been forced to do their work."

"Hey! Don't jump into conclusions!" Zoro retorted. The woman felt a malevolent vibe and forced ahead with her sword. Zoro continued to block her volley of slashes. He hacked ahead in retort. The woman jumped back to avoid his move.

"Alright, you are ticking me off." Zoro said, withdrawing his Shusui.

"Oh my. You are ferocious, aren't you? Just like a demon." the woman mocked.

Law watched from the distance. Zoro was somehow worked up with the fight.

"One Sword Style - Iai…"

The woman took a defensive stance to block the attack.

"Lion's Song!" Zoro unleashed his attack. The woman realised that it was a much stronger slash than she had anticipated. But to her surprise, Zoro missed his target. Instead, he diced off one of the remaining concealed monsters, planning to attack the woman from behind. The force of the Lion's Song was ravaging, making the beast cringe, tearing itself apart. The shock itself led to its demise, disintegrating into the air. The woman was surprised that her opponent had saved her from fatality.

"Okay." Zoro turned around and faced her, "I don't know what these things are, and I wouldn't care much. But you are getting in my way. You saw what I did. I won't show mercy if you are insistent."

The woman looked at him with caution and took a while before deciding to call it quits. She realised that he wasn't her enemy, nor a worker under any demon that she had believed. She withdrew her modified katana.

Zoro withdrew his hostility.

"No enemy would've protected me from that demon." the woman said, "And I apologise for the misunderstanding."

"Then explain this whole mess. Those things, this place, and who you are?" Law showed up and got to the point.

"Do I know you?" the woman asked.

"I hope not." Law replied dryly.

"I thought so." the woman smiled, "My name is Shinobu Kocho, and I'm a Demon Slayer."

"Demon Slayer?" Zoro wondered.

"Those things were demons and they feed off from human flesh. I came to this island after I had heard of a nasty report. But little did I assume to meet someone like you." she looked at Zoro, "You are a skilled swordsman."

"I know." Zoro replied.

"But that doesn't explain the reason you had attacked him." Law asked.

"Demons take various ways to torture and kill their prey. Sometimes they'd use humans through fear to attack their fellow humans. I had to suspect."

"Well, I can go along with that." Zoro agreed, "You can simply be glad that our fight did not drag longer."

Law nodded.

"Quite confident in your skills, aren't you?" Shinobu asked with a sly smile.

"I know my ways with swords." Zoro replied.

He introduced Law and himself, mentioning their dilemma of them being stuck in an unknown place.

"Oh my. You have some bad luck to have landed here, of all the places." Shinobu said with a chuckle.

"Why?" Zoro demanded.

"If you are referring to those demons, they weren't much of any point." Law said.

"Agreed." Zoro nodded.

"I heard there might a presence of one of the Twelve Demon Moons present on this island. And I can assure you, it means trouble." Shinobu explained.

"It sounds like some leader amongst these demons." Law assumed.

"They are the strongest ones. I don't know if I can beat them alone."

"And you are here all by yourself despite that risk? Pretty daring for a woman." Zoro admitted.

"Actually, there was another who came along with me."

* * *

Zoro and Law decided to agree upon a common decision.

"It seems like you have an idea regarding the place. We don't know where we are, so it would interest on both sides to lend you a hand." Law said, "We'll need all the possibilities to get back. This place is a mess as you have mentioned, making more a reason to get done here."

"I'm eager to meet this Twelve Moon or whatever. It might prove good training." Zoro grinned with excitement.

"You don't understand the danger, do you? I feel sorry for your ignorance." Shinobu pitied.

"It doesn't matter. We gave you the idea. It's your call to decide." Law said.

"You are capable." Shinobu admitted, "Slicing off that demon with a single strike wasn't just any luck. I'll accept your company."

"And what about that girl? She's the only one left alive out here." Zoro mentioned.

They went inside and found the deplorable sight. Shinobu mentioned that a group of Demon Slayer assistants named the Kakushis were stationed at the eastern side of the island. She took the girl and delivered her to safety. Zoro and Law stayed back upon the village burying the dead. They were done by dawn when Shinobu had returned back to continue her investigation.

"I had to send a report regarding what happened here. We cannot let this continue." she said.

Law and Zoro agreed. And so, the uncanny alliance of the Insect Pillar, the Surgeon of Death, and the Pirate Hunter led way ahead into unknown dangers.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...


	2. Dichotomy of Good & Evil

**CHAPTER 2 - Dichotomy of Good and Evil**

"Where the hell are we going anyway?" Zoro demanded.

"You don't get to tell me where I am heading. You've wasted our time with your misdirection as it is. The hour's running late." Shinobu retorted.

"She's right, Zoro-ya. So why don't you stop your yapping and keep your direction?" Law gibed.

"Fine!" Zoro was annoyed.

The alliance of swordsmen was on their way to investigate another village that was susceptible to a demon attack.

"You said you are a Demon Slayer. Tell me more about this island and your work." Law asked.

"So you really don't know what's happening here?" Shinobu looked at him with surprise.

"No. You mentioned some Moon-Demon that I couldn't understand."

"First and foremost, I represent the Demon Slayer Corps, who are responsible for defeating Demons and protecting innocent people from falling victim. I'm referred to as the Insect Pillar of the Corps, a title given for my fighting style." Shinobu explained.

"I felt a weird presence back when you had stabbed that giant demon. That technique..." Law added.

"It was the Dance of the Butterflies, one of my techniques. "

"Butterfly, huh? It did resemble the aura."

"I use the Breath of the Insect, one of the many swordsmanship Breath techniques that allow a human to fight on par with Demons." Shinobu explained, turning towards Zoro, "Speaking of which, I commend your skill, Roronoa Zoro. Only a handful of people were ever successful in blocking my move."

"I can't believe that the blade was poisoned." Zoro said, "Good thing I read your move. Your katana has a unique shape. I believe you use it to stab your enemy."

"It's an efficient method to administer venom against the Demons." Law realised.

"Correct." Shinobu said, "That's the way I fight these monsters. Regardless of the poison, and as long as I can use my blade, the demons shall know pain." Shinobu said with a serene smile. Zoro felt it otherwise. She was trying to emit her true emotions.

"You are angry, aren't you?" he had to ask.

A pause.

"You just reminded me of a boy I had met recently. He found me out and said the same thing." Shinobu said, breaking the silence.

"What's that got to do with me?"

"Nothing. You don't seem like the kind to show mercy to Demons. So I believe, you are quite opposite in nature to the boy I mentioned."

"I haven't even met this kid. What did he do?" Zoro demanded in curiosity. He wanted to know how he differed.

"Cut it out, Zoro-ya." Law intruded. Zoro observed that Shinobu gave off an unsettling vibe. Maybe he struck a nerve. He agreed with Law.

"The boy's sister had turned into a Demon." Shinobu revealed, "You remember those Demons in that village? A few of them were humans that changed after they were attacked."

"Changed? Wait, you mean to say that the ones we killed were all humans?" Zoro gasped.

Shinobu nodded, "Humans turn when they are exposed to the blood of a powerful Demon, taking away their humanity while they ravage the rest of their kind."

"Some nasty ability." Law acknowledged.

"You both saw they were relentless murderers." Shinobu said, returning to her point, "But yet, that boy's sister would protect her brother despite being a Demon. And the boy has shown mutual affection."

"A Demon retaining humanity? I can't say that I'm fully cognizant of these Demons, but if you say one them can restrain itself from tearing down innocent people, well I'm intrigued. Those fellows showed no mercy wrecking that village."

"I could never be that kind and endearing towards the things I'm bound to kill. That doesn't make me a hypocrite."

"It doesn't." Zoro replied, "But I guess something must've happened to you in the past?"

Shinobu stopped on her tracks.

"Well, they did kill my sister. And I'm up to showing no mercy against such beasts. They lie, and manipulate, and kill the ones you care for. They only care about their own existence. And yet…" Shinobu was getting agitated, "And yet, my sister used to sympathise for them. She was a kind and gentle woman, and I admired her." A pause, "The boy's sister hasn't killed a single human. And the boy sympathise these beasts, like my beloved sister. His family was killed by a demon, left his sister turning into one, and yet he wouldn't give in to the hate."

Shinobu couldn't hide her emotion any longer. She glared back at her companions.

"This kid must have a strong resolve." Zoro acknowledged, "I think I understand your dilemma. It's your hatred towards Demons, losing loved ones. I may agree with your sister and that kid. But revenge isn't the answer."

"So you say I should befriend my enemies?" Shinobu demanded.

"Your sister and that kid might believe that, but I don't think you are willing to go along with it." Zoro replied, "But consider this, that kid's sister is no monster. There's a dichotomy of good and evil. As per our former experience, the usual Demons won't stop. It's either them or you. One of the sides must die. A true warrior knows when to show brutality, yet compassion and kindness to the situation."

"Don't think about this too hard. Cut the Demon that attacks. It's as simple as that." Zoro elaborated.

"But that doesn't mean that we show restraint. You, Kocho-ya, are here for a mission, we have our own reasons. We will need everything at our disposal. Time is of the essence." Law reminded of the priorities.

Shinobu agreed and got herself back together.

"Let's save the people on the island, the best we can." she said.

* * *

They arrived upon their destination. The three of them were relieved to find the village intact, the villagers alive. Shinobu talked to the people and got the news that there had been instances of missing children. There were no significant sightings of demons as far as the villagers had to say. Shinobu knew that the enemy was watching the place.

"They are biding their time." Law said.

The others agreed. The village wouldn't survive a demonic onslaught without their help.

"It sure would've been great with Usopp's long surveillance. I'm not sensing anything." Zoro said, "We'll have to stay sharp tonight."

Shinobu had to agree. From all the hullaballoo in the headquarters preceding before she was deployed on her mission, she was sure that the island would've become a demon territory, working as a satellite base for Muzan Kibutsuji, the mastermind behind all the demons.

"I have a feeling those Demons have caught wind of our arrival. I hope they all show up tonight. We can get done with this situation so that we can figure out a heading for Zou. Kaido is upon us." Law mentioned, "And no holding back. I don't want that 'Good vs. Evil' ideology if we are planning to save these people."

"Right." Shinobu agreed, "We got to kill them all."

Zoro knew that Law and he needed to meet up with Sanji and the others. The Curly Hat Crew was in the dark situation after their clash against the Big Mom Pirates. Law's crew was awaiting at Zou. And the thought of two Emperors getting involved, inclusive of Luffy's bold declaration at Fishman Island against Big Mom was another big problem. But that wasn't the time to think about the platter of troubles.

There were two main exits out of the village, which seemed the most vulnerable routes from demon attacks. The villagers were warned of the impending threat and the cause of the missing children. But they rose to fight alongside their benefactors. Despite Shinobu's initial thought to keep the villagers off any skirmishes, a few of them had volunteered to keep eyes out for trouble. The rest of them were sheltered at the Community Centre. Zoro took the job to protect the villagers by covering the central areas of the village. Shinobu and Law took charge of the two exits.

* * *

As the night grew late, the next morning was soon upon the world. Law was impatient and waited for something to show up. He discovered a small group of demons creeping from the northern end of the forest. He decided not to rush in, waiting for the enemy to make a move. To his surprise, the demons had disappeared retreating into the darkness.

* * *

"Hey, mister. Why do you carry three swords? Do you use all of them?" a kid approached Zoro.

"Yeah." Zoro replied.

"Like an acrobat?" the kid was curious.

"Scram, you brat. Swords ain't for show." Zoro retorted. The kid panicked back to the Community Centre. His mother yelled at him for being reckless and moving outside. Zoro felt that something was wrong. He believed that the three of them along with the village volunteers should provide good eyes to cover the territory. But when it came to protecting the people, the plan could've changed. Their priorities would change from offense to defense, protecting the civilians from being killed. And that's where the demons struck gold. The ground began to shake and popped up evil creatures. They surrounded the Community Centre. Zoro had to rush in to stop the demons from reaching the villagers. He had felt the sinister vibe before the surprise, but couldn't react with immediate effect.

"Oni Giri!" he rushed with all three-swords, destroying the demons on his path. The rest of them rushed onto his position to take him out.

"Three Swords Style…" Zoro halted. The demons spread out into two sides evading the presumed attack.

 _Did they realise?_ Zoro couldn't fathom. He hadn't the time to handle both the sides and decided to face the demons nearest to the Community Centre.

"One Sword Style - 360 Pound Phoenix!" He waved his Shuisui creating a large Flying Slash. It struck the first group of demons, tearing and disrupting their movements. Zoro took the confusion to his advantage and followed the second group, hunting them down. The remainder of the Demons began to stomp the Community Centre walls. The beasts could've stormed into the Centre from the ground, filled with fresh people gobbling up the kids and women and whatever horrid the night had to offer. But they couldn't invade. The structure well reinforced with concrete on the base.

Meanwhile, Zoro knew his strength and might've engulfed the villagers, destroying the Community Centre walls without precision of his attacks.

Amidst the chaos, Zoro had observed the River Styx flow, the serene flow of a water attack. An advanced technique! Were the Demons responsible? Zoro knew that he had to stop the source before it could pour into the Centre. His Observation Haki had awakened and concentrated on the putrid sense of demonic presence, locking down onto his targets.

"Three Sword Style…" He locked his blades in a vertical manner, " **Demonic Raven!** "*

Rolling along the ground and gravel, Zoro dashed into the enemy convention and struck down the evil presence. The river flowed despite his intervention. He realised that the water technique was benevolent, cutting through the demons on its path. Someone was responsible. A swordsman with an advanced sword technique, Zoro believed. A mysterious figure stood at the end of the onslaught. The party wasn't over. The water attack had managed to slow down and destroy a segment of the enemy horde, and Zoro took the opportunity to get rid of the rest.

* * *

The villagers were safe. Trafalgar Law had disappeared from the north end. Zoro and Shinobu were unaware of each other's situations. The latter had an easy confrontation. A small group of demons was all she had to face until a figure showed up behind her.

"Oh my, it took you long enough. And I thought you had run away." Shinobu mocked.

"Well, I'm here, aren't I?" retorted the figure, a man with black hair and blue eyes. He carried a Nichirin sword.

"They were up north. The kids abducted from this village are safe for now, but I might've ticked them off whilst at it." he explained.

"No wonder you are disliked by everyone. Am I wrong, Tomioka?" Shinobu quipped.

The guy was shocked. He didn't expect to have been rewarded by insult.

"Things were dire at the village. I guess it was your idea to pack every last person into the Community Centre?" Tomioka asked.

"I did. It was worth the risk with the man-in-charge." Shinobu was concerned, "How's the situation out there? I was about to head in right after I had finished with these intruders." A pile of demons agonised from her poison, wailing and withering away from pain and misery.

"I saw a swordsman." Tomioka remembered, "He was skilled to take advantage of my Breath of Water when I tried stopping the Demons. I was a tad bit late, and it could've been a bloodbath if that man had not been there. But he didn't seem like a Demon Slayer."

"He is not. He is a pirate." Shinobu said. She turned around and dashed into the village. Tomioka followed suit.

* * *

The smell of blood was fresh in the forest air. Trafalgar Law was surrounded.

"I believe you are the leader of the new hunters?" a demon stood in front of him, more humanoid in form. It had eyes marked with a number three, lower.

"So, you are one of those Demon bastards that Kocho-ya was talking about?" Law asked.

"I'm a Lower Demon Moon, and you should be afraid. Death is written. Your head will be a fine gift to Master Kibutsuji." said the demon.

"I'd be a poor surgeon if I'm scared of a little blood." Law retorted, drawing his sword, "Let's get this over with."

"You are right to the point. Very well!"

Despite all the blood that was spilled, Law was hyped for a fight more than ever. The demon preceded with a major carnage. Law couldn't let the enemy slip into the village.

"ROOM!" the Heart Pirates Captain was ready.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...

_**Footnotes:** _

_*Pronounced as Yasha Garasu in Japanese, meaning Yaksha Crow, a move used by Zoro against Oars in Thriller Bark._


	3. Revenant

**CHAPTER 3 - Revenant**

"Is everyone alright?" Zoro asked. Most of the people made a reply. A few of them took injuries from the demons. Shinobu had mentioned the human fatality behind demon wounds. Humans were susceptible to turning into one. Zoro mentioned the ones with injuries to step aside, sorting them out for the doctors to look into the matter. Speaking of which, Law was back. He returned back to the village and found things out of order.

"What's going on?" he asked. Shinobu was back and brought along a new face. Zoro was supervising the volunteers to keep an eye out in all directions. Law understood that the village was attacked in his absence. He believed it must've been an attack from the southern side, where Shinobu was situated, but then, he had found all those holes cracking up through the ground.

"A subterranean attack." he told himself. He was surprised with the enemy's ingenuity.

"Oh my, its Captain Law." Shinobu discovered, "How did it fare on the northern side?"

"That guy's in cohorts with you?" Giyu Tomioka asked her.

"Yeah, he's a surgeon. I believe he'll be able to help with the injured." Shinobu replied.

"How did it go, Tora-o? As you can see, things could've been worse out here." Zoro showed up.

"I was just surprised they attacked from the ground. I've dealt with the bunch to the forest north." Law said, "The demon said he was a Lower Moon, Number 3. Kocho-ya mentioned that these Moon-demons were formidable."

"What?" Tomioka was surprised, "You met one of the Twelve Moons?"

"That demon was all talk. He escaped with his tail between his legs. They are good at fleeing, if you'd ask me." Law recounted, "Tell me, who's this Muzan Kibutsuji?"

Shinobu and Tomioka were shocked by the name.

"Don't tell me he's here?" Tomioka asked.

"I haven't said anything." Law replied.

"Indeed, and I hope he's not around. We are not prepared to handle him right now." Shinobu said.

"No wonder you are alive. But I must praise that you had survived a Demon Moon. What did you do?" Tomioka asked.

"I did what I had to. It seemed they believed my abilities as some form of sorcery. But, they were more concerned about regrouping back. I took down most of the others."

"So the Demon Moon escaped, eh? Well, that's unsettling." Shinobu said.

"I'm not going to wait here for another attack. These guys should be put into their place." Zoro was annoyed, "All the demons are done here. But I doubt we can track them down easily."

"As a matter of fact, I might have some idea." Tomioka mentioned, "I had a run-off against one of their smaller groups and it seemed that they had come from the northern side of the island."

"That Moon-Demon fled north." Law mentioned, coinciding with Tomioka's statement.

"I guess we have a lead." Tomioka nodded.

"But tell me, Tomioka. You had mentioned you found the children from the village." Shinobu asked.

"Yeah. They are safe."

"Very well. We need to move ahead once we are done here. I doubt that'd dare to attack again." Law mentioned.

* * *

With Shinobu's expertise on anti-demonic remedies, Law was adept in picking up the basics and proved efficient with his Op-Op powers. Everyone else except Zoro was dumbfounded with his unique Devil Fruit powers.

"Oh my, it's sorcery." Shinobu chortled, surprised.

"I guess no one has any clue of Devil Fruits out here." Zoro said.

"Yeah, and we can use that to our advantage unless there's someone else otherwise." Law said, cutting down the injured villagers, administering dosage with Shinobu's help and expertise.

"I don't know." Zoro said on the contrary. Despite the fact that Trafalgar D. Water Law seemed the only Devil Fruit user, Zoro had a feeling that there was something amiss. The Lower Demon Moon had managed to escape Law's terror. The former being a coward wasn't a surprise and yet, his speed can be assumed extraordinary to have escaped Law's powers. And that's not all. The island was covered under a heavy shroud of ominous clouds and fog. If anyone would've attacked from ashore, they would face a big surprise.

"Zoro-ya, I had something in my mind that I hadn't mentioned the others." Law said in a low voice.

"And what's that?" Zoro asked

"I believe this island is of importance to someone. Maybe that Muzan Kibutsuji." Law mentioned, "During the face-off against the Moon-demon, the whole place reeked and was covered in blood and bones. It wasn't the work of that Moon-demon. There was someone else. Someone formidable."

"What do you mean? Don't tell me Kaido's upon us already?"

"I doubt it. They wouldn't ally with the demons. Their hands are full with the loss of the SMILEs." Law said.

* * *

Giyu Tomioka was prepared to leave.

"Hey, where is he going?" Zoro asked.

"The kids. Tomioka's heading to retrieve them." Shinobu replied.

"Alright, I'll go along with him."

Law knew that Zoro was interested in checking the area, the location of the skirmish in the forest.

"You'll find it when you see it." Law mentioned.

"Alright." Zoro replied.

"I doubt he'll find anything." Shinobu retorted.

"Yeah, I forgot." Law remembered Zoro's bad sense of direction.

"Hey, shut up!" Zoro couldn't take the taunt.

"Are you coming?" Tomioka asked, ready to leave.

"Yeah. Let's move."

They left the village.

"What did you tell him?" Shinobu saw their previous conversation, "Is your friend planning to fight the Demon Moon? I would prefer caution under that circumstance."

"He wants to check it out. He's eager for a fight, but I doubt that demon would return." Law replied. He decided not to mention the greater danger. The carnage preceding Law and Demon Moon's battle. If it were indeed pirates affiliated to Kaido, things might turn ugly. He had heard from Shinobu. Most of the Demon Slayers have suffered against these Demons. It was best they stayed away from pirate trouble. Their hands were full.

* * *

Tomioka was surprised by the sight. It seemed an entire population of a village was cut down by the demons. Yes, you heard it right, the victims were 'cut' down not devoured. They didn't eat any one of them. Zoro was cautious. He knew that, it was the work of an advanced swordsman. The cuts were clean and strong.

"Whoever did this must be stopped. The whole island is in danger." Tomioka said.

Zoro had to agree. An enemy of the observed calibre could mean trouble. He had a feeling that the enemy could've been a human since he was told that demons would usually eat-off their victims until there were no bones left. Reminded of his discussion with Law, he assumed that a pirate might be involved. But then again, why would a pirate cooperate with demons? What in the world was going on?

* * *

Tomioka had found the village kids and returned back to the carnage site.

"Come on, we need to head back." he said. Zoro pondered at the location in the meanwhile. He had a belief over the worst possible situation. An alliance between pirates and demons.

They headed back to the village. The kids were reunited with their families, a confirmed death casualty of zero. It was a big success for the Demon Slayers and their Pirate allies against the demons. But they had to pursue their target before the enemy could've made preparations. Shinobu and Law were done treating the wounded. Tomioka sent a raven back to the Kakushis stationed at the coast with a report, asking for reinforcements to protect the village.

"We need to head on ahead. Someone else will need to guard this village." he said, "I saw the carnage and it seemed more than the work of a Lower Demon Moon. We'll need all the help we can get. And as such, I'd request you, swordsmen, to accompany us in our quest." Tomioka bowed before Zoro and Law.

"You shan't worry. Kocho-ya and we have agreed to work this out." Law said, "But we need to hurry. I have a bad feeling about this."

The Kakushis responded to the request and came along with a group of Demon Slayers that were stationed protecting the coastal base. Law and the others were in clear conscience to head on ahead. They were thanked by the villagers for their miraculous and priceless aid of protecting their village. The kids shook hands with them, wishing them the best against their further dangers. The four of them took accepted the gratitude and dedication to fighting their common enemy.

* * *

Tomioka led the way through the dense forest, trailing the clues left behind by the demons. Zoro began to feel an ominous presence ahead of them. He rushed in without notice.

"Where is he going?" Tomioka asked.

"It looks like the enemy has come to us." Law mentioned. The three of them drew their blades.

Zoro made a confrontation ahead. The others heard the clashes of blades. Tomioka and Law believed that the perpetrator could've been the Lower Demon Moon. Zoro made contact against a sole foe.

But Tomioka and Shinobu couldn't feel a strong demonic presence. Shinobu felt a familiar presence rushing ahead.

"What's she worked up about?" Law asked against her short notice dash. He found that she was agitated.

Zoro drew out the Kitetsu, his second blade, adding strength with his Shusui.

"You are skilled, lady." he grinned. His opponent piqued his interest to take on the challenge.

Shinobu showed up. She gasped to find the belligerent on the other side.

"Do you know her?" Zoro asked seeing her shock.

"Oh my, you remind me of someone… Someone so familiar, yet so far away." the opponent mentioned.

Tears began streaming down Shinobu's eyes.

"Big sister." Shinobu's voice was faint from the shock. She struggled from the revelation.

"What?" Zoro was surprised. Shinobu did mention that her sister was killed by a demon.

"Please don't cry." the opponent sympathised.

"Listen! If she's indeed your big sister, you should step back." Zoro bellowed.

Shinobu was bewildered. Zoro had no choice but to carry on.

"You did well, lady. But let's see how you must fare a Flying Blade Attack." Zoro couldn't let the opponent make her move. She was formidable in her own techniques. Uncertainty and overconfidence on his part could've proved fatal.

"One Sword Style…" Zoro thought to test it out with his Shusui before he could've closed in for a melee attack, "Bird Dance!"

A vertical wave of a flying-slash sped towards the opponent.

"Big sister… Kanae." Shinobu observed the duel, "Kanae!" she screamed.

The opponent fazed none, dodging the flying-blade.

"Zoro!" Shinobu cried. The Pirate Hunter turned around, "What?"

"If you want me to stop, there's no point. Your sister is determined to kill us all." Zoro said.

"Let me fight her." Shinobu replied, stepping ahead with her blade. Her tears, determination, and despair in her eyes.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED…


	4. Dire Straits

**CHAPTER 4 - Dire Straits**

"K… Kanae Kocho…" Tomioka couldn't believe his eyes.

"Wait, she's Kocho-ya's sibling?" Law was shocked.

Shinobu took over the battle from Zoro, clashing swords against the opponent.

"How do you know that?" Tomioka was surprised. He had no idea that Law had any knowledge of Shinobu's sister.

"Zoro-ya?"

"That's the deceased sister Shinobu was talking about." Zoro mentioned, "This has been a morbid night."

* * *

Kanae Kocho was much stronger than Shinobu had remembered since the last time. The master of the Flower Breath Style attacked with a much robust and aggressive strength against her known graceful movements.

"Big sister! What's wrong with you?" Shinobu hollered.

"Big sister? Poor thing, I believe you must've mistaken me for someone else." Kanae replied.

Against everyone's expectations, she withdrew her blade, "I came to hunt demons. You don't look like the ones I'm looking for. I don't have the time to drag this fight any longer."

But Shinobu wasn't satisfied. She wanted answers. She was upset. She wanted Kanae to remember.

Blades clashed once again.

"I guess you wouldn't stop? It's a pity that I'll have to kill you." Kanae said, "Breath of Flower, Fourth Form…"

"I think this should stop." Law suggested. Zoro didn't move.

"Crimson Hanagoromo."

To Shinobu's eyes, Kanae performed one of her own techniques for the first time. Shinobu was overwhelmed, despite her deployed defence. Her guard broke, throwing her off her stance. Tomioka rushed in to protect Shinobu. But Kanae showed no restraint.

 _She's too fast._ Tomioka drew his sword, hoping to reach in time and block the move.

"No mercy." Kanae said, hacking her blade upon her forgotten sister. Tomioka was too late.

"Lion's Song!"

To Kanae's surprise, her blade was cut in two.

A strong attack, dicing her blade into two. Zoro turned back and aimed his Shusui.

"This fight is over. Your opponent's down." he mentioned, "If you are eager to continue, I'll take over."

Kanae looked at her blade and immediately realised Zoro's skill and strength. She returned her gaze upon Tomioka, who was protecting a wounded Shinobu.

"Very well." Kanae withdrew her broken blade.

Zoro and Tomioka kept their guard.

"I'll leave." Kanae declared.

"But before that, tell us one thing." Law stepped up into the game. Kanae shifted her gaze.

"Did you kill those people back in the forest?"

Kanae continued to look upon him.

"I don't know what you are talking about." she replied, looking upon Shinobu.

"Don't you remember your younger sister?" Tomioka demanded.

Kanae glared upon her fallen opponent, "My… younger sister…" She sighed after a ponder, "I don't remember having any siblings."

With a cold reply, Kanae Kocho, departed from the area. Zoro and Law decided not to pursue her.

"You wanted to let her go?" Law asked.

"I'd ask you the same thing. You didn't lift a finger." Zoro replied.

"It doesn't matter. Besides, Kocho-ya's not in good shape. It was her fight." Law said.

Both agreed upon a conclusion.

* * *

Law treated Shinobu's wounds. All of them waited for her to regain consciousness. The world looked blurry in the dead of the night.

"Ah!" Shinobu woke up with a start, "Where's she?"

"Gone." Zoro replied.

The lady discovered her companions amidst her agitation.

"You alright?" Tomioka asked.

"I think so." Shinobu remembered the whole thing.

"I'm sorry for getting worked up." she apologised, "I never expected to find her here. Guess I got knocked out."

"This night is getting stranger." Law noted, knowing it did not bode well for the long run, "We believed that sister of yours was dead. What the hell's going on?"

"She was dead." assured Tomioka, "I heard she died fighting an Upper Demon Moon."

"Then why's she here? What is this loony island?" Law demanded.

"We are in the dark as you are."

"She has become much stronger than before." Shinobu mentioned, "And she used techniques that are unaware to me."

"Maybe she had faked her death and has been training all these years." Zoro blurted.

"It seems unlikely." Tomioka replied.

"I saw her for the last rites. How dare you mock her death?" Shinobu seemed provoked.

"Because she looked pretty alive." Zoro retorted.

"We can't waste time arguing about this woman." Law got to the point, "And we can't stay here like sitting ducks. Confronting those Demons are our priority. Let's get things straight."

Tomioka agreed, "The northern shore's a few ways up ahead."

* * *

"What do you think, Tomioka?" Shinobu asked.

"She has changed since the last time." Tomioka noted, "But it was her, alright. That Crimson Hanagoromo was a good reminder."

Shinobu nodded. Tomioka asked Law, "Tell me? Why did you ask her of the forest massacre? Do you believe she killed those people?"

"I had my doubts. She qualified for the criteria. A skilled swordswoman, she showed hostility and was no Demon from what I could tell. Maybe she might've hacked those poor folks on a whim."

Shinobu looked back with an angry stare. There seemed to be mockery in his statement, she believed. But Tomioka took it in a logical sense. He understood Law's better assessment to suspect.

"She talked about killing demons." Law revealed his analysis, "Of course, there's the chance that she might have lied, but I have a feeling she may be working for someone."

"How do you know?" Shinobu demanded.

"I don't. I'm sorting out the possibilities. I don't know what she was like back in your day, but, it's best we are prepared for uncertainties."

* * *

The sun was on the rise. The group cleared the forest finding themselves at the northern shore. They found a boat docked at the beach.

"Is that yours?" Zoro asked.

Tomioka and Shinobu denied. Law walked ahead. The wind blew in from the sea and he was shocked to find a Jolly Roger flying above the mighty mast. He couldn't mistake the symbol.

"Whose Jolly Roger is that?" Zoro asked Law.

The latter looked around and found no one in the area. For a moment, he had thought to take the boat and escape out to sea, hoping that they'll find the Barto Club's ship and the Straw Hat Pirates. But he resisted from many things that seemed uncertain.

There was no one on the boat.

"Room!" Law bellowed, "Shambles!"

He made the boat disappear from the shore.

"Hey, what's going on?" Tomioka asked in surprise.

Law rushed back with an unsettled demeanour. If they are forced to escape, they'll need that boat as the last straw. He had no idea who had landed on the shores of that island but it was bad news.

Zoro wanted an answer.

"Why did you hide the boat?" he asked.

"That flag belongs to the Beast Pirates. Kaido's men have made it ashore." Law declared.

"Did they follow us or something?" Zoro was shocked.

"I doubt it. If they had known of our arrival, Kaido's men might've got wind of our presence out here. It's just a matter of coincidence and luck that we've discovered their vessel before they found us. The boat isn't big enough for a full-fledged crew. I'd assume it's some sort of an evacuation vessel." The boat was hidden inside the forest, "But let's leave it at that for now. We can't risk running into them, and speaking of which we will need to get out of here sooner than later."

Shinobu and Tomioka had no idea what was going on, but they realised that the people who had made ashore were bad news. Law's demeanour was enough to tell them. Whilst retreating back into the forest, Law had mentioned them the discovery he had made.

"I was careless. The island can be wiped out if we are not careful." Law mentioned, "This changes things."

* * *

An explosion shook the northern beaches.

"Apapapa… and I thought this island was deserted. You are a nasty lady."

Kanae Kocho confronted an unknown face. A weird man who used sorcery to create explosions.

"I believe you are not here to meet the Master?" Kanae asked. She had retained her broken blade ready to attack at moment's notice.

"Master? Apapa… I guess I have enraged the guardians of this island. What a mess! I shouldn't have joined the team to save Doflamingo's ass." the guy told himself, "Lady! Have you seen any marines out here?"

"Marines? You not from around here, are you?" Kanae was annoyed. She was eager to fight.

"Very well, then. You don't seem the kind who'd back away if asked nicely." the guy said, "Get ready to be defeated by the 'Roar of the Sea', behold Scratchmen Apoo!" he struck a pose.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED…


	5. Puppet Master

**CHAPTER 5 - Puppet Master**

"…is there anyone at the top of the ladder… Who's ruling the seas? Is it one of the Four Emperors or the Seven Warlords, or the brats from the Worst Generation, no… Maybe the Navy, the military force of justice. There are those strong members from the Revolutionary Army… The family of D. have been hiding in the shadow of history. When and where are they gonna show themselves?" chains resounded, "Who's gonna side with who? Who's gonna betray who? Tell the Celestial Dragons in the holy land of Mariejois that they'll be dragged down! Gold Roger died 25 years ago and explored the whole of Grand Line. Whitebeard didn't sit on the throne but took reigns in front of it. What about now? The pirate numbers are booming, and there's one seat that totally empty. You know what I mean, don't you? It will start! The biggest war in the history of piracy!"

* * *

The clouds turned dark as a storm drew onto the island. The morning followed with a chaos of heavy winds and dark omen. Scratchmen Apoo looked out to the sea and felt that the troubles had just begun. Before he could've left out for the waters, he had to defeat the female swordsman and wait out the nasty storm.

"What a mess! I hope Kaido will be proud of sending us against a near-impossible task. An Admiral and a former Fleet Admiral wasn't what we had expected upon that battle. Man, I need to return back." Apoo was getting hasty. He struck his hands on his head and torso, creating explosions against the incoming enemy.

Rain fell from the sky. The sun was out and showed no hope of clearing up for the next many hours.

* * *

Back in their hiding, Law and the others observed the battle between Kanae Kocho and Scratchmen Apoo. Despite Shinobu's urge to confront her sister once again, Law suppressed her to keep themselves unknown to the enemy. Looking at him, Tomioka was reminded that he himself had restrained Shinobu the same way when she was prepared to hunt down Tanjiro and his sister, Nezuko after the Spider-demon battle.

"Kocho-ya, I'm warning you to stop squirming. We can't let Scratchmen Apoo find out about us." Law growled.

"You'll get caught into their battle. Let's wait it out." Tomioka advised.

"She's going to die if the fight continues." Shinobu struggled.

"That's to be expected. He's a Pirate-Captain worth 350 million berries." Law said, "He's not to be joked about."

"Wasn't he there in Sabaody?" Zoro asked, "I'm surprised that he has a bounty more than me. Is he working for Kaido?"

"He had an alliance with Eustass Kid and Basil Hawkins. I don't know what happened after that. That guy's not to be trusted." Law warned.

* * *

Both Kanae and Apoo were worn out from the battle that had lasted for more than two hours. They finally settled down to catch a breather.

"You are slowing down." the latter mentioned, "I have no intention of fighting with you. You have wasted my time as it is."

"Well, you are in for luck. I'm being called back. Since you have come from the sea, I'll have to report about your landfall, Scratchmen Apoo." Kanae said.

"Don't tell me you are working for the Marines?" Apoo was surprised. It could've meant trouble if Kanae was affiliated with the Marines and had reported back to any of the nearby Marine bases.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Kanae disappeared from the shore.

Apoo was reluctant in pursuing after her. He knew that he had bigger fish to fry than fighting that woman.

"Your sister is good at running away." Zoro remarked as they observed Apoo leave on his own agendas.

"Alright, we follow the woman. It's good that the Sea-Roar is heading the other way." Law mentioned. The group followed the direction left by Kanae's departure. The rain intensified.

"Damn, it seems like the whole thing is a bad sign." Zoro said, "I'm getting excited."

Law and Tomioka didn't share the same enthusiasm. On the other hand, Shinobu was determined to find answers. The rain was the least of their troubles.

* * *

Zoro sensed danger ahead. They were out of the forest and ran along the coastline, finding themselves inside a canyon. There were a lot of them, he felt. Something big was going on. They arrived at the top of the cliff and found the biggest surprising scenario.

"I have arrived, Master." Kanae was found below, "I have a report of intruders from the sea, as well as some formidable humans on the island."

"I see. We'll need to deal with them before taking over this island." said the Master, "But we have more important business at hand."

Zoro couldn't believe his eyes. Two large armies stood at two fronts. But amongst all, he was recognised the Master.

"Wait, isn't that…?" Law seemed to make out.

"Yeah, that's him. The man who had given us crap in the past. One of the Seven Warlords of Sea… Gecko Moria."

The drums beat.

And there was Doctor Hogback who was behind preparing the Warlord's evil minions. Tomioka and Shinobu had their own share of shock. The demons had finally shown up, taking advantage of the dark weather. The demons were led by the Lower Demon Moon No. 3, which Law had recognised.

The battle began with the demon commander ordering one of his units to kill Moria's troops. But then, they found a lone man walking ahead to face the enemy all by himself. Law and Zoro couldn't recognise the guy. He was short and seemed a cadaver, showing his skeletal structure amidst the decaying skin. He was a swordsman who wore a yellow-brown kimono.

"Breath of Thunder, First Form… Thunderclap and Flash." the swordsman drove through the incoming enemy, taking down every last one of their heads from their bodies.

"I can't believe it." Shinobu was shocked.

"Do you know that man?" Zoro asked her, shocked and impressed with his sword technique.

"That man was the former pillar, the master of Thunder, Jigoro Kuwajima." Tomioka mentioned. He kept his cool but couldn't believe the sight, "The prowess on the battlefield is enough to prove that it's him. I heard he had committed seppuku and died, years back."

"Oh my." Shinobu felt sorrow, "That man was Zenitsu Agatsuma's former master. The boy has told me that Master Kuwajima had saved his life. How will I explain this to him?"

"You don't." Tomioka replied, "Don't tell him anything. Do you believe that he's alive?"

"He is not." Zoro replied, "I guess you can understand the way of things. Do you see that big-fat guy with the horns? I can assure you that's the one pulling the strings. He has the power to bring back the dead from their corpses. But that doesn't mean they are the same people, who they used to be."

"Wait, that means…" Tomioka looked upon Zoro and Law, "Don't tell me…"

Shinobu remained silent.

"Yeah, Shinobu's sister hasn't come back to life." Zoro declared.

"I had a feeling something was wrong with her. She looked paler than an average person, but then again, that Gecko Moria is no different." Law mentioned.

"I saw no stitches on her and her presence gave that of a living warrior. She must've been an incredible person in her previous life." Zoro said. He looked upon Shinobu who continued to watch the battle. She had apathetic eyes.

"I'm sorry that it had turned out this way." Zoro apologised. He felt the guilt of not discovering Kanae's truth, despite him being the only one who had faced Moria and his crew back in Thriller Bark.

"It's not your fault." Shinobu replied, "Despite the way I wanted, I had a feeling this could've been the truth. She wasn't my sister when we had clashed blades. She possessed her Breathing Techniques, and yet not her soul. And now I know the truth that she's being manipulated by someone whom I had never met in my life. How humiliating…"

The rage grew inside of her.

"That goes for Master Kuwajima as well." Tomioka was furious.

Zoro agreed, "That Moria has mocked the dead once again." He got hold of his Shusui and looked at its sheath, "This sword reminds me of that day when I had fought its original owner." He looked ahead, "They are going to pay."

Law was more concerned about the names that were gathering on that unknown island. It seemed like a convention with all sorts of villains and monsters. He knew he couldn't escape that moment with a peaceful notion. There was no way Shinobu or Tomioka would've backed away. And then, Zoro had declared his objective.

"Very well. We need to get this done in one fell swoop." Law declared.

"Let's get them." Zoro stood up, and rushed ahead. It reminded Law of Luffy, and the similar reason Zoro was considered a threat by the government. They both were reckless. Shinobu followed him without hesitation.

"Unlike Shinobu, I'm aware of the fact that we might be facing death." Tomioka told Law, "I won't show any mercy, but I want to ask you a favour if things go wrong."

Law listened.

"If I die, protect Shinobu in my stead. With the adversity we are facing, I must request you the more."

"I don't understand myself how this will turn out, but let's do our best." Law replied.

* * *

Both of them followed their predecessors down the cliff and into an all-out frenzy battle. Zoro drew out all his three swords, going full-scale and letting no mistakes slip from their hands again. Kuwajima had backed away and dead marine soldiers took place at the vanguard. On the other side, more demons followed their falling comrades eager to defeat their enemies.

"I'll go on ahead." Zoro told Shinobu who was following his lead. He rushed in and arrived near the battle.

"Tora-o mentioned we needed to get this done as soon as possible. There are a lot of them ahead. I'll have to employ brute force. Three Sword Style…" Zoro said aiming his blade, "One Thousand and Eighty Pound Phoenix!"

The result was the grand destruction of enemies from both factions.

"Wha…" Dr. Hogback was taken aback.

"What's going on? Who's that?" Moria observed.

"Should we go in, Master?" asked Kanae.

Moria waited it out. The dust cleared off, and a sole man stood at the centre of the battle. A man with a black bandana, who held the lines between the Thriller Bark Pirates and the demons. Little did the man know that both sides were closer in existence, despite their enmity.

"Master, wasn't he the swordsman with that annoying Straw Hat?" asked Dr. Hogback.

"Roronoa Zoro! It's time for payback!" Moria bellowed.

"Bring it on." Zoro aimed his Shusui at his prime target.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED…


	6. Boss Man

**CHAPTER 6 - Boss Man**

"Roronoa Zoro! Long time no see! I hope you haven't forgotten the humiliation you had dealt us at Thriller Bark?" Moria walked ahead, "I read the papers. You and your crew have dealt the same blow to Doflamingo, and I'm glad that bastard has gone down."

"What the hell do you think you are doing out here?" Zoro demanded.

"Why, my? Kishishishi… You don't need to concern yourself with my goals. But you should be concerned about yourself."

"It won't be like last time."

"I know. Kishishi…" Moria dug under his jacket and pulled out a bundle of papers, "I have been up to date on your exploits. Roronoa Zoro. Worth 320 million berries. And my, you've brought a terrifying figure to the stands."

The rest of Zoro's group had gathered at the battlefield. Moria noticed the Surgeon of Death.

"Former Warlord, Trafalgar Law… worth 500 million berries."

"Yeah, you are no different, Gecko Moria. I heard you had been killed in Marineford two years back." Law retorted.

"I never die!" Moria shouted, "But who would've thought we would be crossing paths in this desolated island. You've gathered quite the group, Roronoa. I wouldn't mind getting my hands on that stupid Straw Hat captain of yours."

"You'll have to defeat me before you can get to Luffy. And I'm not letting you leave with that conscience." Zoro replied.

"Big words. But I know better than to underestimate your strength. And then there's Trafalgar Law." Moria had a mad demeanour, "Dr. Hogback?"

"Yes, Master?"

"Prepare the best corpses. We will be acquiring the cream of the crop in this battle."

"Indeed." Dr. Hogback retreated from the battlefield.

"What's he talking about?" Tomioka asked.

"Don't let him near you or your shadow." Zoro warned, "That guy has the power of the Shadow-Shadow Fruit, the ability to take control of your shadows and use them inside the dead bodies."

"In other words, the dead are controlled by the shadows of someone else." Law figured, "I had heard of his ability, and it's unsettling."

"Zoro-ya, I'll deal with Moria. You guys can take down his minions and the demons."

"Are you sure? That guy is cunning." Zoro mentioned.

"It doesn't matter. He's going down." Law walked ahead.

"Wait!" Shinobu bellowed. Law turned around.

"What will happen if he's killed? What will happen to my sister?"

"The shadow possessing her body will depart and return back to its living owner." Zoro explained, "But there's another way to purify a zombie…"

"I want to fight my sister. I want to defeat her with my own hands." Shinobu said.

"Be my guest. She's not my concern." Law replied.

"Hey, what are you plotting out there? Don't tell me you've found a way to defeat me. Kishishi…" Moria mocked his enemies.

"Alright, let's move." Zoro said. He decided to handle the demon faction all by himself. Tomioka and Shinobu assisted Law against Moria and the undead.

* * *

"Room!" Law was impatient. He wanted to end Moria in one-fell-swoop.

"What's this?" Moria asked. The spherical space of the Room extended through Moria, covering most of his minions inside it. But Law was targeting the boss.

"Shambles!" He replaced himself with one of the zombies situated near Moria, leaping high above reaching Moria's torso.

"What the…?" Moria couldn't believe that Law was in front of him.

"Counter Shock!" The latter placed his thumbs onto Moria's body and let out a strong electric shock. The shadow-user screamed from the pain.

"Master!" Kanae leaped to attack Law.

"Shambles!" Law replaced himself with Shinobu who was inside his Room. The blades clashed.

"You…" Kanae recognised her opponent.

"I know that you are controlled by someone's shadow. I won't show you any mercy." Shinobu declared.

"Very well." Kanae replied.

On the other side, Tomioka had defeated the dead Marines and arrived upon Kuwajima, who posed a threat to Law's plans. The old man made no sound. Unlike his previous demeanour, Jigoro Kuwajima was possessed by a shadow of a diligent man who believed in action rather than words.

"Breath of Thunder, First Style…"

Tomioka prepared himself, "Breath of Water, First Style…"

"Thunderclap and Flash!" "Water Surface Slice!"

The clash of lightning and water broke force amongst each other, wrecking the ground with their strengths.

Zoro looked back and grinned. He was eager to fight those swordsmen. Meanwhile, he had hacked down half of the demons in the short time he had gone offensive. Unlike the situation back at the village, there were no hostages to worry about. Zoro could go all out. The demons made a desperate attempt and made a leap upon him.

"Three Sword Style - Dragon Twister!" A great gust of blades struck the enemies cutting them down with carnage. The rest of the demons backed away from enforcing a pointless charge. The Demon Moon stood forward, facing his enemy.

"Just one of you and the demons are losing their wits." the Demon Moon said, "But no Demon Slayer has ever defeated me in battle."

"I'm a pirate." Zoro replied.

* * *

On the other side, Law faced the wrath of all the remaining zombies, who had acted on their own after Moria was hit with the Counter Shock. Law moved himself midair with his Shambles, evading and cutting down the enemy, and making way to deliver a final blow upon Moria.

"How dare you!" Moria regained control of himself, "Get him, Brick Bats!"

A cluster of shadow bats rushed towards an airborne Law.

"Shambles!" He shifted positions again with one of the last Brick Bats, bringing him closer to Moria's range.

"Master!" Kanae was concerned more towards the shadow master. She leaped high towards Law to strike him down.

"Dance of the Dragonfly… Compound Eye Hexagon!" Shinobu hit her sister midair preventing Kanae from messing with Law. Kanae blocked the attack and had to face Shinobu once again.

Law observed, looking back upon Moria, "You have some loyal companions." he noted.

"And you die!" Moria drew out his scissors, disconnecting the blades into two swords. He rushed ahead to cut Law down.

"Radio Knife!" Law slashed the air whilst mid-air.

"Master!" Kanae looked on as Moria was cut in two.

"Trafalgar, you bastard!" Moria growled as his pieces fell on the ground.

Law threw a stone high above, and 'Shamble'd it replacing its position.

"Now, you die." Law aimed his blade aiming down upon a disintegrated Moria.

"Injection Shot!"

No one could've stopped the Surgeon of Death, as he rained death from the sky. The blade pierced through Moria's body. The sound of a huge gunshot was heard in the rain. Moria was ripped apart, but there was no blood coming out from the impact. Before Law could've realised it, there was a Moria right behind him. And it wasn't the only one. There were some three more of them behind Moria's primary enemies.

"My Doppelman should teach you a lesson. The demons were a pain in the ass but Roronoa Zoro and Trafalgar Law are assets that need to be crushed into submission." Moria said, "Shadow Cutter!"

He began to pull out Law's shadow from the ground.

"What's that?" Tomioka observed. Law couldn't use Shambles to escape since his shadow was being held by Moria.

"Takt!" Law was desperate to escape. Heavy rocks began elevating and came falling upon Moria. But the latter was one step ahead with his swords.

* * *

A gust of wind blew in from afar.

"One-Thousand Eighty Pound Phoenix!" The flying-slash hit Moria's left arm letting Law's shadow escape from the shadow master's grasp. The former had dropped one of his scissor blades.

"Roronoa!" Moria growled.

"Radio Knife!" Law took the opportunity to cut once again, but Moria had switched places with the Doppleman situated next to Zoro.

"Your trick won't work twice." Zoro looked behind, ready to attack.

"Shut up! And have some Brick Bats."

"Two Swords - Nigiri - Tower Climb!" Zoro's attack nullified Moria's Brick Bats slashing the former Warlord through his body. But then, Zoro realised that his enemy had escaped the cut. "Destroy his Doppelgangers!" Zoro shouted.

Shinobu and Tomioka were occupied in their fights. Moria claimed his chance. Kanae and Shinobu were locked in a battle of blades, and Moria took the opportunity to head in for her shadow.

"Takt!" Heavy rocks fell on Moria's head from above. Law acted quickly and moved himself next to Shinobu. And that's where Moria had drawn in all the cards. His Doppleman turned out to be a decoy once again, appearing for real near Tomioka and Kuwajima.

On the other side, the Demon Moon was getting furious for being ignored in the big fight. Zoro clashed blades against its fangs and took precautions. Moria made way for Tomioka's shadow like a mad-man. And the fatality of the situation, Law's Room was out-of-range from Tomioka's location.

"Damn! Shambles!" Law teleported himself to the edge of his Room so that he could reach Moria before it's too late.

"Kuwajima!" Moria shouted.

Jigoro Kuwajima pinpointed Law's landing location.

"Thunderclap and Flash!" Law was struck with surprise as Kuwajima blocked him from moving ahead. The Master of Thunder let Law no opportunity to create another Room or allowing to move ahead.

Tomioka had no time to evade from an incoming Moria. The latter was powered by his multiple shadows, partial implementation of his Shadow Revolution, making him fiercer and faster than before.

"Second Style - Water Wheel!" Tomioka's effort made no dent upon Moria's growing strength. He couldn't play defense if he had wanted to defeat the shadow master. Moria had got hold of his shadow and began pulling it out. Tomioka had one last hope.

"Breath of Water - Seventh Style… Piercing Rain Drop!" He stabbed through Moria's torso, ripping his shadow out by the shadow master. Tomioka dropped to the ground unconscious. Moria was dealt a mortal blow and for the first time, blood had poured out. The Shadow Revolution had saved Moria's life with the enhanced defense, but the blow from Tomioka's attack made him lose control. Many of the Marine soldiers lost their shadows as a consequence.

"A strong find, indeed." Moria grabbed at Tomioka's shadow, not letting it go. He struggled to breathe. Everyone else was involved in their battles and could've done less to retrieve back the shadow, until the eastern cliff of the canyon shook with violence, crumbling to the ground.

* * *

The great battle was brought to a halt. Zoro felt a really strong presence in the area.

"Apapa… the day's getting really lively despite the dump weather. And I thought the Marines were wrecking all the havoc. But what do we have here?" It was Scratchmen Apoo that led the intrusion.

"Why is there such an outrageous group on this island?" a voice bellowed bestowing fear in the air.

"Who's that?" Shinobu asked.

"Damn." Law sensed the danger.

The dust began clearing off.

"First, Doflamingo and now Gecko Moria and Trafalgar Law. You are dead!" the voice roared, revealing the terror that shook.

"J… Jack the Drought!" Moria stammered, "It's the worst time to meet him. What the hell?"

"Master, we should get out of here. The ship's ready." Dr. Hogback had returned back.

"Yeah, there's no point fighting that guy." Moria agreed, "Kuwajima, Kocho!"

Jigoro Kuwajima and Kanae retreated back to their Master's position. He gave them the last-minute plan before making his escape.

"Got it, Master." Kanae approved.

* * *

On the other side, a horde of pirates followed after Jack and Apoo.

"Kill them all! Destroy this island!" Jack shouted.

"Who the hell is that?" Zoro was shocked.

Law reunited with Shinobu and mentioned that they should retreat without a moment's notice.

"Giyu-ya's alive. We need to get him and us out of here." Law concluded.

But they were late to fathom the truth. Kanae had gotten hold of an unconscious Tomioka and retreated from the area.

"Kanae! Tomioka!" Shinobu shouted, ready to follow them. Law stopped her.

"No time. We can't afford to fight two enemies at once. Jack will destroy everything around here. We'll get Giyu-ya later." Law mentioned.

On the other side, Zoro had a confrontation with Thunder Pillar Kuwajima. Moria showed up behind him within the remnants of the previous Doppelman.

"Your shadow's mine, Roronoa!" Moria was eager.

"Give it a try." Zoro was furious, "Three Swords - Black Rope Dragon Twister!" Kuwajima and Moria took damage from the blow.

"Kuwajima, keep him occupied!" Moria ordered. Kuwajima nodded.

"Fight back, you coward!" Zoro shouted upon Moria. But the latter had his plan in motion.

"Brick Bat!" A horde of Brick Bats surrounded the Demon Moon and bound him.

"A consolation from this mess." Moria drew his scissor swords and cut the Demon Moon's shadow, knocking the latter unconscious. Zoro couldn't believe that they had targeted the demon instead.

"Let's go!" Moria swapped places on the other side. Kuwajima retreated but Zoro managed to retort with an Oni Giri. The attack cut down the Thunder Pillar's right arm. But before he could've attacked once again, Zoro was swapped elsewhere with Law's powers.

"What are you doing?" Zoro shouted.

"Shut up. Do you want to fight Kaido's army right now?" Law replied. He was holding Shinobu by his left shoulder, the latter who struggled to go after Kanae and Tomioka.

"Am I the only one with common sense? That's Jack the Drought, on the field. One of Kaido's top men." Law mentioned, "I heard he and his fleet had attacked the Marine vessels that were transporting Doflamingo to Impel Down. They were said to have been defeated by Admiral Fujitora and Former Fleet Admiral Sengoku. And yet, he's here all mad and insane. Do you think a guy like that would be stopped by us? Not to mention that fool Apoo as well."

The three of them made way for the shore where they had discovered the boat.

"Room! Shambles!" Law made haste and dropped the Beast Pirate vessel back onto the water.

"We can't leave!" Shinobu argued.

"We are going after Moria, and that means Giyu-ya." Law mentioned, "They will retreat from this island if they have no death wish."

Zoro agreed with Law.

"This has turned into a big mess. We need to meet back with Luffy and the others. The Beast Pirates got notice of us." he said.

"And they won't stop following us, if we don't disappear. We have pissed off Kaido and should've expected this sooner than later." Law mentioned.

* * *

The sails were set and ready to depart. The wind was strong amidst the storm and led the boat into the stormy sea without a navigator. The small crew of three discovered a large ship leaving from another side. The sails resembled that of the Thriller Bark flag.

"It's them." Shinobu said.

"We have a bearing." Law mentioned, "Portside, full speed!"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...


	7. Master of the Ark: Part 1

**CHAPTER 7 - Master of the Ark: Part 1**

The storm raged like a mad beast, ill-caring for its brave voyagers that had embarked onto its stormy path. Law was surprised to find that his compass had been working. He could confirm that they were no longer in the Grand Line but situated in some other sea. It could've been the Four Blues or somewhere else where he had no idea.

He had to enquire Shinobu.

"We are in the belt of the Ryukyu Islands." she said.

Law and Zoro couldn't fathom the thought. Ryukyu Islands did not ring any bells.

"We are heading after them to the west. Do you know the sea?" Law asked again.

"I received a chart when we had departed from Tokyo." Shinobu drew out a map from inside her shirt.

"Why's the map all drenched?" Zoro asked.

"It doesn't matter." Shinobu cut him short.

Law knew. The map was drenched with her sweat, as the battles went weary.

"There are loads of islands to the west. We are picking up pace but we might lose sight of them in this storm." Law wrapped the map after a peruse. He returned it back to Shinobu.

"I'll take the watch to the front. We are making good speed with the wind." Law added.

"They must've doused all their lights. I fear for Tomioka and my sister. Any ship might capsize in this storm." Shinobu said, "How are we going to board the ship?"

"Leave that to me." Law replied, "I fear that those pirates might notice us once we are near. We have no weapons to throw back at them. They'd surely not show any mercy on their side."

The others agreed.

Law added, "On the other side, I doubt they'd have brought only one boat for a crew as mighty as Jack's. The man's crew was packed and ready for war back on that island. We need to keep a watch on the rear as well."

"I must admit that you are good at speculating the situation." Zoro said.

"That's Kaido's men behind us and a former Warlord ahead that we are dealing with. I can't have any thought of rest right now."

"So our objective's retrieving Tomioka and then returning back to our crew?" Zoro asked.

"That's what I'd like to hope." Law replied.

"Oh my, I hope you guys won't leave me alone to commandeer this lonesome boat?" Shinobu asked in her cool demeanour.

"I never said that. You will be coming with us until we can declare a safe passage. We cannot let you die at the hands of Kaido or Moria, so consider this as compensation and kinda our objective for dragging you into the pirate business." Law explained.

Zoro agreed with Law.

"Thank you." Shinobu appreciated, "I need to improve my skills and learn about the world beyond my home. Looking at both you reminded me of my days. The days when my sister was used to be a pillar at the Demon Slayer Corps. I want to be great like her."

"You held your grounds back in that fight." Zoro reminded, "You are doing good." Zoro said.

"I assume, you are interested in clashing blades with the Demon Moon or Master Kuwajima?"

"No." Zoro shook his head, "My target is Moria and his ship."

"I wouldn't get too excited about destroying their ship." Law said, "But on the contrary, I wouldn't hold back if we make it on board. Moria has proved more cunning than I had anticipated. We cannot let him have the upper hand the next time."

* * *

They saw an island on the way but could not afford to stop for supplies. The Beast Pirates' ship would've been relentless and after them. The sky went dark, but none could've assumed when the sun had gone down.

"I see nothing onshore." Shinobu peered through a scope that they had found on the boat's deck, "We move on ahead."

Law agreed. He had planned to invade the island if there had been any significant sign of Moria's pirate ship. He knew Moria wouldn't drop anchor on the island. The latter couldn't wait and risk an encounter against Jack.

* * *

The storm intensified giving way to harsh waves elevating more than ten feet above basic sea level. They had to wrap their sails to prevent tearing off from the opposing wind. Law and Zoro took to the oars and began paddling whilst the winds were against them. Shinobu took over duties to the front and provided a constant report.

"We don't weigh anchor until we have sighted the enemy ship." Law declared.

Zoro had no complaints. He was eager for another fight with Moria and his men. They rowed and gained speed despite the horrendous tempest that rattled their boat.

* * *

Shinobu was all drenched to the bottom in the heavy rain. That was the least of her worries, as she had caught the silhouette of a ship to the front. She yelled back to the hardened rowers reporting her sight. Law left the oars and went ahead to see for himself.

"Alright, we'll need to get close. The wind and tides are against us. Kocho-ya, keep reporting on the situation." Law patted her shoulder, returning back to the oars.

"Now I'm getting excited." Zoro grinned, "What's your plan, Tora-o?"

"We need to take control of the ship." Law replied, "This boat has the chance of sinking from a single cannonball hit. We will need cannons and armoury to defend against Moria or Jack."

"If we are planning on defeating Moria and taking over the ship, I can't say that we three could commandeer that ship." Zoro explained, "We need a bigger crew to handle the guns. The only ones that'll be able to aid the crew besides us would be Tomioka and that Demon Moon. I doubt Shinobu's planning to negotiate with the latter."

"It doesn't matter. I'm expecting a four-man crew along with Giyu-ya, if things go okay all around. I'll use my powers to handle situations when needed." Law said.

Zoro nodded entrusting to Law's plan.

* * *

The vessel of the Beast Pirates, renamed the **Salvaged Devil** , made good speed with Zoro and Law's magnanimous strength. The enemy sighted the incoming boat and was reported back to its captain.

"Master, Jack is following us. Kaido's flag flew atop the mast." Dr. Hogback told Moria.

"What?" Moria gave a grave look. He got up from his seat and walked out of his cabin.

"Prepare the guns. We can't let them get close to our position. Let the zombies take oars and row at full speed. I doubt we are making any progress against this wind. Wrap the sails. Stop them at all cost."

"Yes, sir." Dr. Hogback left the cabin and got to business.

* * *

The pirates fired cannons upon the boat behind them. The shots missed.

Zoro called in Shinobu from the tempest front.

"Take it." Zoro gave her the Kitetsu, "Your thin sword won't hold against the cannonballs. Use my Kitetsu, and don't you dare lose it."

Shinobu appreciated and returned back to her watch.

"We could've made an invasion if this wind wasn't going against us." Law mentioned.

"We need to get near the ship as soon as possible. Shinobu shall do fine against the cannon fire with her speed and abilities." Zoro replied.

"Why did you give her your cursed sword? Will she able to handle it?" Law asked in doubt.

Zoro looked at him, "I guess a wielder of a cursed blade as yourself would realise."

* * *

A cannonball was fired from the boat, with no cannons situated. Shinobu located her target and slashed the Kitetsu.

The cannonball was cut like paper, followed with an unprecedented creation a huge wave of water slash that rushed ahead and cut open the rear side of Moria's ship.

"Oh my!" Shinobu awed upon the sword. The spontaneity of a cursed blade.

The cannon fire crew had stopped for a moment. Everyone was shocked by the magnificent slash.

Dr. Hogback ran back to Moria.

"What was that? What shook the ship?" Moria was troubled.

"It's the Beast Pirates. They are doing a number on our ship." Hogback replied.

"Who's onboard? Is Jack taking the command?"

"I couldn't determine them with the rain and the distance."

"Did you see through a scope?" Moria asked.

Dr. Hogback didn't reply. He had forgotten the fundamentals in the rush.

"You are hopeless, Hogback." Moria walked away. He arrived upon the rear along with his companion and looked through his scope. The ship had closed in pretty fast.

"Wait, it's that woman who was with that Roronoa Zoro. What's she doing out in the sea?" Moria was surprised.

"They must've followed us, Master. We need to sink them before long." Hogback mentioned.

"Put everything to destroy them! I don't want them right now!" Moria shouted, "Fire the cannons, you morons!"

The zombies snapped away from the shock and began resuming their attack.

"Get me the sniper. I want that woman dead." Moria replied.

"You mean the one we had found in that battlefield to the west*? That guy scares me." Hogback was hesitant.

"I didn't move around almost two years to be stuck in this situation. Get him out here!" Moria shouted.

Hogback ran back.

* * *

Half of the cannons missed the target due to the rain and heavy winds, moving the shots from their intended target. Shinobu managed to cut the ones that made way for the boat. She couldn't replicate the wondrous attack that had shaken the enemy ship.

"The Kitetsu was hungry for blood. But little did Shinobu know that it could've acted as a double-edge tearing up this boat. That's the risk of a cursed blade." Zoro mentioned.

"I didn't like the idea, but in the end, it worked out." Law knew the consequences. His sword Kikoku was cursed and understood the incompetence upon wielding one.

"She is a formidable swordsman." Zoro remarked.

* * *

The sniper arrived and aimed down his scope.

"Kill the woman." Moria mentioned leaving the area.

The sniper made no reply and continued his observation.

"The shadow of a Marine sniper capable with Observation Haki, whereas the body of sniper veteran from that ludicrous war from the west. A formidable combination, indeed." Hogback told himself as he observed.

The sniper aimed beyond Shinobu.

* * *

The wood cracked as the bullet pierced through his arm. Law winced in incredible pain.

Zoro surprise made him realise that someone was targeting them. He looked back and knew that there was a formidable opponent on board the ship.

"Tora-o…" Zoro looked upon a bleeding Law.

"I know. There's an adept rifleman on board that ship." Law realised.

He felt that the wind direction had changed for their favour.

"Release the sails. We have good winds." he mentioned.

Another shot was fired, but Law was able to dodge the bullet. Zoro released the sails. The boat gained speed in the instant.

"I'll be alright." Law mentioned.

A bullet was shot once again, grazing Shinobu on her left shoulder.

"Protect Kocho-ya!" Law shouted upon Zoro.

He knew Zoro could read the trajectory of the bullets with his Observation Haki and acted against the sniper.

Shinobu and Zoro managed to hold the ship from loose cannons and precise bullets. Law patched himself up and rushed ahead. The boat gained significant distance ahead and appeared close to the big ship.

"This boat fared us well. It's time to act." Law mentioned, "Room!"

The spherical space extended inside the ship, "There he is." he grinned.

"Shambles!"

Dr. Hogback found a big boat crash into the middle of the ship. The pursuers made it on board.

"This is bad news! Attack!" Hogback shouted. The zombies turned their attention towards the invaders.

"Oh my, a tenacious woman you are." Kanae approached Shinobu with hostile intent. Her sword was drawn.

"I'll follow you until the end." Shinobu replied, holding the Kitetsu.

"Looks like the whole party is here." Zoro grinned. The number of formidable opponents was beyond the counts of his fingers.

"This Moria has gathered a nasty horde in these two years." Zoro looked around, "Where is the bastard?"

* * *

On the other side, Dr. Hogback was in peril. He realised that the invaders would create big trouble, but the bigger trouble was on the sea. Moria was drowning.

To no one's notice, Moria had been swapped with Law's Shambles.

"Master!" Everyone could hear Hogback screaming at the top of his lungs.

The Heart Pirates Captain enjoyed with a grin.

Hogback had to save Moria before his power loses control over the zombies.

"Protect the ship." said Master Kuwajima, who stepped ahead against the perpetrators.

Zoro was surprised to realise that Law's Devil Fruit powers had replaced themselves with Moria.

"We should let him drown in the sea. The shadows will be released." Zoro mentioned.

Shinobu was shocked by Law's quick and nefarious action. The right moment, and he had pulled his ace in the hole.

"Hold on a second! I have an offer in exchange for Moria's life, him being back on the ship." Dr. Hogback had no choice. The zombies faltered none, staying loyal and ready to attack.

Zoro felt it was a gamble to attack all the big guns surrounding them.

"In exchange, we'll have your demands and call in a ceasefire." Hogback declared.

"Very well." Law agreed without hesitation. Zoro and Shinobu were surprised but decided to follow his lead, waiting to hear his thoughts.

"Our demands are countless and you have to follow every last one of them. Refusing to comply should lead to tremendous consequences." Law declared.

Law and his team had an upper hand. Hogback yet had the decision to let the zombies loose as a last resort. Time was running out. Who's going to be the Master of the Ark?

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED…

_**Footnotes:** _

_*The story of Kimetsu no Yaiba takes place during the Taisho period of Japanese history that lasted between 1912 to 1926. The 'battlefield to the west' mentioned by Dr. Hogback is a reference to the instances of the First World War which was fought between the Allied and the Central Powers in Europe from 1914 to 1918._

_The following recount is completely fictitious and unrelated to any incident or person in the past. Any resemblance to reality is purely coincidental._


	8. Master of the Ark: Part 2

**CHAPTER 8 - Master of the Ark: Part 2**

Giant waves slammed upon the ship's hull from the side, wrecking imbalance aboard. The zombies were persistent, showing no forms of emotion. On the other side, Law and his crew awaited an answer from Dr. Hogback.

"Very well." Moria's right-hand man had no choice but to comply with their demands. His enemies seemed the only ones capable of permitting and rescuing his boss in the storm.

"Are you sure about this, Tora-o?" Zoro asked.

"Yeah. The defeat of Moria and his gang is the least of our concern. But we'll need this crew against Jack."

"Don't tell me, you are going back to fight that pirate?" Shinobu was startled.

Law didn't reply. Shinobu knew that she was correct.

"I'm in. We'll need to face Kaido soon enough, and this might prove an advantage." Zoro said.

"You both are insane." Shinobu remarked.

* * *

Meanwhile, a few of the zombies brought Tomioka from the brig.

"Giyu!" Shinobu bellowed.

"Release him!" Hogback demanded.

Tomioka was conscious and was let loose from his binds. He received his blade and joined ranks with his allies.

"I wasn't expecting you all to follow me here." Tomioka mentioned.

"We couldn't leave you with the enemy." Shinobu said.

"We need the ship." Zoro mentioned, "So prepare for a mutiny."

"This isn't our ship. This is an invasion." Law reminded.

* * *

"Alright, we have agreed to your first demand. Now I must emphasise on the fact to save the Master."

"Wait!" a loud and familiar voice. Everyone gazed at the rear of the ship and found the silhouette of a giant figure. The Master survived the harsh waters. And beside him was seen the sharpshooter, who had rescued the ship Captain his hook shot.

"Master!" Hogback was overjoyed.

"Room! Shambles!" Law made a quick move and swapped himself with the sharpshooter. With the Master back onboard, Law knew the truce seemed at an end.

Everyone was shocked to find the man holding his sword next to Moria's neck.

"One move and he's dead." Law remarked.

"What the hell?" Moria was baffled.

"He will be held prisoner, and bestow the command of his zombies to us." Law stated his second demand.

"Very well!" Hogback agreed. He couldn't take the terror of Trafalgar Law anymore.

"Dr. Hogback!" Moria was furious about the deal.

Law pricked his neck with a small cut. Blood brew out of the wound.

"No words." he declared. Moria was annoyed yet terrified about his situation. He decided to keep his mouth shut. To their utter surprise, Law was glad to realise that the ship carried sea prism stone chains on deck. Hogback was hesitant. He ordered one of the zombies to retrieve the same. Moria was tied to the mast with Sea Prism chains. The zombies retained their shadows but were forced to step back.

Law was confident. He knew that he had made an impression of terror. Amidst a horde of nasty warriors, he singlehandedly managed to draw the enemy into the truce and make Moria submit, as a bonus. Dr. Hogback was beyond baffled. His mind was renowned as a doctor but struggled as a tactician. He really hoped Perona or Absalom were present.

"So what's the plan now?" Zoro asked Law, "You want to find Jack?"

"Not yet. I believe Jack would've brought an armada of troops with the number of his men we had seen back on the island. Our goal's to find a way back to the New World." Law said, "And before that, Giyu-ya and Kocho-ya shall need to get out of this mess. We need to drop them at a safer port."

"Trafalgar! I believe you are desperate in search of a way back?" Moria asked bounded to the mast.

Law caught his attention.

"This ship has the resources to get back to the New World."

"Speak." Law demanded.

"Kishishi... It'll be the last thing we'd do." Moria mocked.

"What do we do? There might be a map." Zoro asked.

"I'll take the secret to a watery grave if I'd have to. It's all inside here." Moria pointed to his head.

"We'll worry about that later." Law said, ignoring Moria, "Kocho-ya. Your map."

Shinobu took out her map and handed it to Law.

"We had departed from here. It's one of the largest ports in the country." Shinobu pointed upon the location of Tokyo on the island of Honshu.

"It'd expect security on the waters surrounding the large port. We'll have to land on a different shore." Law looked upon Shinobu and Tomioka. He looked for their opinion.

"We'll handle it." Tomioka replied, "And we appreciate your aid."

"Alright then, we have a heading." Law declared.

Despite being an enemy on the ship, the zombies began moving around and manned their stations. They considered the Surgeon of Death as a de facto leader after Moria was restrained. Law was believed a formidable enemy and couldn't be defeated with simple logic. Dr. Hogback knew better than the rest, joining the crowd, and acting on behalf of the truce until he found some opportunity. The storm developed for the worse and drove the ship beyond control. One of the observer zombies shouted from atop the mast.

"Maelstrom!"

The ship went off her course during the takeover event. It was caught well within an enormous whirlpool, showing no hope of an escape unless the sails caught wind against the tides. But the winds turned against the seafarers making things worse for the ship and her men.

"We cannot escape this." Tomioka said, observing the magnitude of the large whirlpool.

"A Coup de Burst would've been really helpful right now." Zoro said, "Oars! Off to the oars!"

It wasn't a bad idea, as it was the only possibility. And the others seemed to agree. Most of the zombies took to their oars and paddled along with Zoro and Tomioka.

"Will we make it?" Shinobu asked.

"I don't know. We can only hope for the paddles." Law replied.

He believed that there was a chance with the brute force present onboard. But the ship turned for the worse when a cannonball hit straight on the port side. Water poured in.

"My ship!" Moria bellowed.

"Patch the damage!" Dr. Hogback shouted.

Law found the most unsettling site. Jack and his crew were at a safe distance taking aim upon a possibly doomed ship. Kaido's henchman had five ships at his disposal and seemed fully equipped with ammo.

"Fire back!" Law ordered.

"But the cannons shall be inaccurate and ineffective from this position." said a zombie cannoneer.

"Doesn't matter. The cannons shall slow them down. Send all the men to their stations. This ship won't last long without retort." Law explained.

The cannoneer went downstairs along with a horde of zombies and prepared the guns.

"Jack, you stupid bastard!" Moria recognised the ship.

"This whirlpool is outrageous." Law remarked, looking back upon their natural trouble.

"Can you use your powers like before?" Shinobu asked.

"I would've done it if I could've." Law said, "We will need to trust the job to the paddlers. As for us, we should stop Jack from getting in our way."

Shinobu agreed and rushed to the port side of the ship with Law. Cannons poured in from Jack's armada.

"Room!" Law stopped the shots cutting down the cannonballs. Shinobu aided him on the other side with the help of Zoro's Kitetsu. The weapons on their ship were ready to fire. The cannoneers let loose their share of cannonballs against Jack's armada. The troops in-charge of the oars managed to make a difference against the formidable vortex pulling the ship full portside against the malevolent current.

* * *

A difficult battle went on the turbulent seas, and everyone was putting everything against the odds. They observed that Jack and his ships were falling behind from their retort of cannon fire. But little did they realise that the whirlpool posed a much bigger threat than its relentless currents.

"What is that?" One of the zombies bellowed, looking overhead.

Large limbs shadowed the ship from a towering height.

"What in the world?" Shinobu couldn't believe her eyes.

"We need to stop that thing!" Zoro dropped his oars.

"Kraken!" Moria shouted, "Trafalgar, let me out of these chains. I will not die like this."

The sea monster was well-suited against the weather and showed no mercy as it bashed its tentacles upon the ship. Everyone was thrown back from the surprise attack. The limbs grabbed the ship and began pulling it down underneath the waves.

"Someone do something!" Dr. Hogback shouted in vain.

Everyone had been preoccupied against the odds and could've done little to counter the moment. The sea monster was fast, and it didn't take long to drown the ship into its abyss.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...


	9. A Pirate's Graveyard

**CHAPTER 9 - A Pirate's Graveyard**

_**P. S.** \- The following chapter has spoilers from the Kimetsu no Yaiba manga. Please employ discretion before reading ahead._

* * *

"…Two Sword Style - Tower Climb!" Zoro flashed his dual blades, Wado Ichimonji and Shusui.

The huge tentacle got slashed but the force drawn from the ship and Zoro being underwater hadn't been strong enough to cut it into pieces. But the Kraken was taken by surprise letting go of the pressure upon the ship.

Everyone let out sighs of reliefs as the ship made it back above the water.

"That was close!" Zoro heaved.

Law was weakened from being underwater. Many of Moria's weaker zombies had lost their shadows; the shadow master himself being weakened.

"It's coming again!" Shinobu noticed.

"Damn it! Eighth Style - Waterfall Jar!" Tomioka leaped high confronting the incoming limb. He performed a vertical slash that cut down the already damaged tentacle.

"Tora-o! Get those zombies to work!" Zoro shouted.

"There's the beast." Shinobu observed the Kraken's head above the water.

"Shinobu, help Tomioka out. I'll handle that." Zoro said, ready to attack.

"Stop the tentacles at all cost!" Law shouted. The zombies heeded to his order and got to work protecting the ship against the tormenting limbs. Two of them rushed towards Tomioka, who had raged the Kraken.

"Dance of the Bee Sting - True Flutter!" Shinobu drew out her thin blade and pierced through one of the incoming limbs.

"Flower Breath - Fourth Form - Crimson Hanagoromo!" To her surprise, Kanae showed up with a curved-slash attack that blocked the second tentacle slamming towards Tomioka.

"Sister!" Shinobu was surprised. The tentacle on her end began to weaken from the poison that was injected with her attack.

"Thunder Breath - First Style - Thunderclap and Flash!" Master Kuwajima aided the tentacle's demise with a single strike dice.

"Room! Shambles!" Law replaced the falling pieces overboard.

"Protect the ship!" Dr. Hogback shouted as the Kraken became berserk. The ship rattled mad. More of the zombies fell into the water. Zoro tried to keep his balance against the rocking ship.

"Two Sword Style - 720 Pound Phoenix!" He swirled all his three blades creating a strong Flying-blade attack. The Kraken dived underwater to avoid the blow, but the attack pierced its body through the tempest waves. It roared spouting blood and water. The tentacles began to withdraw.

"Quickly! Get the ship out of the maelstrom!" Law shouted.

All the zombies and men took the oars and paddled like crazy. Jack was far off and the former couldn't get a better chance to escape.

"One, two, one, two…" the zombies coordinated with the humans and managed to make good progress.

* * *

The ship finally made it out of the horrendous ordeal. Despite being zombies, they were tired.

"I hope this doesn't happen again. The ship almost capsized." Shinobu noted.

"Damn straight." Zoro heaved.

"Alright, no time to rest. The enemy might yet pursue us. Most of all, we can't let Jack and his crew near the ship." Law mentioned.

* * *

The ship sailed north, supported by the wind. They gained decent speed, being able to ascertain themselves far away from the enemy.

"Where are we headed?" Zoro asked.

"Towards the mainland." Law replied, "We need to drop off Kocho-ya and Giyu-ya before we can proceed back into the New World."

"Yeah, I remember now. You mentioned."

"We cannot risk running into enemy ships near the coastline. Kocho-ya, I'll need your guide to steer the ship away from that city you had shown." Law said.

Shinobu was glad to be of help and took charge of the navigation. The weather cleared for the better as the sun went down. A clear moon was found overhead that shined below upon the undead crew and its associates.

"I will not tolerate this, Trafalgar. You almost got all of us killed for no reason." Moria complained, "We'd best stay away from Jack at all cost. This is not the right time to pit a fight against Kaido's troops."

"Then I guess you are prepared to spill your plan?" Law asked, "You know the way to the New World, don't you?"

"There's no way you are getting that information from me. This is my ship and you are intruding our plans."

"Your henchman agreed to the truce. I call the shots here." Law barked, "I would've hacked your head off if I'd wanted to but you should thank your zombies, proving to be useful in the meanwhile."

Moria had no statement to rebuke. He was tied to the chains and had no power to demand. He shut himself up. None of Law's associates managed to get sleep within a ship full of zombies. They passed through countless islands on their way, Shinobu reassuring that they were on the right path.

"Your Kitetsu." Shinobu approached Zoro returning back his sword, "I appreciate for lending the sword. It has its wonders."

Zoro acknowledged, sheathing the Kitetsu, "I'm surprised you had control over the cursed Kitetsu. Not many survive for long with it, let alone handle it with effectiveness. Looks like my gamble paid off."

"I wasn't sure when that large ship-wrecking slash was released from the blade. I thought it was too much for me to handle."

"You did better than I had expected." Zoro acknowledged.

* * *

The night was calm, and things went on easy. Shinobu observed the way ahead and was surprised to find an unexpected visitor ready to make conversation.

"You've grown better."

"Kanae!" Shinobu was surprised.

"Your skills have grown since our first encounter. I wouldn't mind clashing blades once again." Kanae mentioned.

"I'd prefer not to." Shinobu replied shyly.

A moment of silence.

"I must apologise the way I had treated you back on that island. I wanted to say that, since we are in a truce."

Shinobu didn't reply.

"I have the shadow of a skilled swordswoman who's alive someplace. As for this body, for some reason, it had compelled me to cease movement the moments I had to clash against you. But Master Moria's orders are absolute." Kanae said, "I'm sorry, but I don't remember much of the past. You had mentioned I was your sister in the previous life. She must've loved you a lot."

"You did."

Kanae was surprised. She looked upon the concerned Shinobu.

"I… I know that you are not the same. At least the person I had known. But… but if it's not a problem…" Shinobu stuttered. Kanae understood her words. She drew her little sibling towards her chest. Shinobu felt nostalgic with the essence of Kanae's fragrance. It was the same feeling as when she was alive. Shinobu began to cry as Kanae hugged her.

"I'm sorry." Shinobu said, "I should've been there to protect you."

"You did nothing wrong. Your sister wouldn't have wanted you to get hurt." Kanae tried to comfort.

"Kanae…" Shinobu wept through the serene night.

* * *

The ship moved ahead without dropping anchor through the night. The zombies were relentless in their effort. Law needed to make certain that Jack was beyond their reach. He couldn't afford trouble after Shinobu and Tomioka were dropped on the mentioned shore. Meanwhile, Zoro climbed atop the mast to keep an eye out for enemies. He fell asleep on-duty.

* * *

Two days later, the sun gave way to the sight of land, early in the morning. They had found themselves near the island of Honshu, where the city of Tokyo was situated further North-east. Law directed the ship towards starboard trying to avoid the land. They were flying a pirate flag and naval authorities wouldn't take their presence well. He discussed their location with Shinobu and realised that they were close to the big city.

"I think we might've swept too close to the shoreline. We need to move away from the land." Law mentioned his of ire. Shinobu agreed with him. Tokyo was guarded with ironclad ships. Their pirate vessel wouldn't withstand a chase if they were discovered by a group of them.

* * *

Misfortune struck the crew on board, as a small ship was discovered to their front. Ironclad ships, as Shinobu had feared, a corvette that had been scouting the waters outside of Tokyo. Without further ado, the hostile had opened fire from its guns stationed at its dorsal.

"What the…" Zoro was woken up atop the mast. The shots missed the pirate ship.

"Hands to the guns! Stop that boat!" Law shouted, "Full speed ahead." Zombies stationed on deck rushed below to tend the guns.

Law couldn't risk letting their ship get closer to the northern shoreline. The corvette showed its potential firepower despite its small size. The guns were modern and developed, much stronger than the old school cannons that were deployed inside the pirate ship. The zombies opened fire in a mass barrage. A few of them hit the corvette damaging its hull. The enemy retorted back with cannons tearing off the pirate ship on the starboard side. Zoro jumped down from the mast.

"Those cannonballs are fast. We need to stop them." Law mentioned.

"Me and the others had managed to handle Luffy's grandfather's cannonballs two years back. I'll hold the line. Get us out of this mess, Tora-o." Zoro said.

"Alright."

More shots were fired from the corvette. Zoro observed the trajectory and cut down the exploding shells. The skirmish didn't last long with the wind favouring the pirate ship, enhancing its speed. They slid past the corvette and managed to deal enough damage in the meantime. The corvette had to retreat out of the area. With the help of Zoro's quick movements and swordplay, they were able to protect further damage upon the ship.

"They'll be back." Tomioka mentioned, "Our presence will be reported. We might need to hide the ship until they give up the search."

Law agreed. They were past the docks of Tokyo heading to the north. Their destination lay a few more kilometres ahead into a desolated area, east of the capital.

* * *

The ship made it near a large beach. A forest stood ahead shrouding their concealment from civilisation. Law considered it safe to drop anchor.

"This is it." Shinobu said.

"I have a feeling there's trouble on this land." Law mentioned.

"Speaking of which, we'll take in the Demon Moon that is being restrained in the brig." Tomioka mentioned, "We will need answers."

"Oh my, I almost forgot about him." Shinobu was surprised.

The Beast Pirates boat, the **_Salvaged Devil_** was dropped alongside onto the seawater. Tomioka had returned back with the Demon Moon.

"Master Kibutsuji will destroy you all." the Demon Moon was furious.

"I'll drop them off at the shore. It'll be a waste to leave the boat. I'll be bringing it back." Zoro mentioned.

"Very well." Law decided to stay behind and restrain command upon Moria and the pirate ship.

"Now, before we disembark, we'd demand the bodies of Master Kuwajima and Pillar Kanae Kocho. Their deaths have been disrespected as it is." Tomioka mentioned.

Moria prized his newfound corpses but he had no say in the matter. Law would've tossed the ship upside down with his Devil Fruit powers if he wanted. Moria gave in to the demands despite his loss.

"I won't have the power to remove their shadow while chained." Moria mentioned. Law wouldn't flinch to let Moria loose for a second. The zombies were ready to destroy the intruders upon any possible chance, and Law knew better than to let his guard down. Master Kuwajima and Kanae proceeded according to Moria's decision and without protest. They got aboard the _Salvaged Devil_.

"We'll be off then." Zoro leaped onto the boat.

"You guys watch your backs, Kocho-ya, Giyu-ya. Good luck." Law mentioned.

"Thank you for everything, Captain Law. Hope to meet you again someday." Shinobu bellowed. Tomioka nodded with his acknowledgement.

* * *

"Salt, that's all it's needed to purify the zombies." Zoro told Tomioka and Shinobu. Kanae and Master Kuwajima were situated on the other side of the boat, beyond their voices.

"I see." Shinobu replied with a sad notion, "I guess it can't be helped."

"It's the only way. We shouldn't rely on the dead. They should be at peace." Tomioka said.

Shinobu knew that he was right.

* * *

The boat reached the shore. Everyone disembarked on the sandy beach. The Demon Moon continued to struggle.

"This is farewell then." Zoro said.

"We can't thank you enough for your help." Shinobu said.

"Well, you've said that already. It doesn't matter. It was an unexpected journey."

Zoro shook hands with Shinobu and Tomioka.

"You are a formidable swordsman." Tomioka acknowledged, "We could've used your aid against Kibutsuji and the Demons. But I believe you have your own journey, and that has more importance."

Kanae and Master Kuwajima walked up to him, shaking hands to end their hostility.

"It was worth clashing swords against you, Swordsman Zoro. I might've lost but humility is a part of every swordsman to grow stronger." Kanae mentioned, "I don't know, but if I was alive as a human and had met you at a different circumstance, I might've fallen for a man of your calibre."

"Kanae!" Shinobu blushed.

"Ah, my. It was a joke." Kanae tried to change the topic.

"It was good to know you all. It would've been nice if my crew would've met you." Zoro mentioned, turning around, "I'll take my leave, then."

"Take care." Shinobu mentioned, with a feeling of sadness.

"Let's hope we can meet again some..." Zoro couldn't complete his statement. He couldn't believe his eyes. The ocean was blue and Moria's ship was nowhere to be found. A cold wind blew in. The rain downpoured upon the desolated coastline. The atmosphere felt as if the world had died.

* * *

A sensation of hostility drew in. Zoro's Observation Haki forced him to draw out his swords. The tied-up Demon Moon struggled with rage.

"Do you sense that?" Tomioka asked Shinobu, "They must've been serious to send one of them here."

"I know. By the looks of it, we are outnumbered. I don't know how but I guess Kibutsuji is behind this." Shinobu said, "Indeed, he has his blood within this cursed Demon Moon." She looked at their prisoner.

Zoro felt a strong presence from the forest, amongst many. It reminded him of the place where Law had discovered the bloody scene along with the Demon Moon they had first found. On the other side, Zoro had no idea to what might've happened to the Hearts Pirates Captain along with the ship. The latter's sudden disappearance made Zoro think like a cynic. Law was a pirate despite everything else and favoured Moria's survival amidst the troubles they had to face against the shadow user. Zoro believed Law might've had something in his mind to favour negotiations instead of destroying Moria's entire crew. But on the other hand, Kanae and Master Kuwajima seemed to remain loyal to their side on the shore, despite the new hostility that they were facing.

The situation was ominous, but Zoro knew what to do for the moment. He had an enemy worth the fight.

A man with long hair showed up from the tree cover along with countless demons. The man had long hair and multiple eyes, confirming him a demon. He carried a sword, giving vibes to his formidability.

"Get ready." Tomioka mentioned drawing out his sword, prepared to face the situation.

"I can't believe they'd send him within everyone else." Shinobu winced. She couldn't believe the enemy's eyes, "Upper Demon Moon No. 1. I don't know if any Demon Slayer in the present-day has met him. Kibutsuji must be serious about something."

Zoro stepped forward holding all three swords.

"Armament…"

"What's that?" Shinobu was surprised to find his swords turn black.

Zoro imbued his blades with Haki. He was serious about the situation.

"We cannot afford to be careless." Zoro mentioned, "That man is mine." He aimed his Shuisui upon the revealed Demon Moon 1.

"Are you sure? We must help you. That person is one of the most dangerous demons out there." Shinobu mentioned.

"I know that. His vibe gives it away." Zoro replied, looking around observing the horde of demons, "There are more of them than I could count. Survival is the priority. I want you guys stopping the others from laying hands on the demon prisoner."

The Lower Demon Moon Three wailed in anger.

"He holds information, and we can't let them capture him." Tomioka understood. He decided to let Zoro handle the Upper Demon Moon, "Very well, we'll leave that him to you."

"Tomioka!" Shinobu rebuked her fellow Demon Slayer. She understoof the dangers of an Upper Demon Moon. They were renowned for taking down Demon Slayer Pillars over the many years, considering centuries. But she knew that Zoro stood a better chance than any of them. The Pirate Hunter had unleashed powers that he hadn't cared to employ in their previous battles. The three swords gave off a strong aura capable of mass destruction.

"Leave that Demon to me." Zoro reassured. He had a grin on his face. A fight to the death.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED…


	10. Battle of the Demons

**CHAPTER 10 - Battle of the Demons**

* * *

"Hands up."

Law was surrounded. Moria was out of his chains and demanded redemption.

"You've wasted a lot of my time, Trafalgar Law. I hope you are ready." he bellowed.

Law couldn't realise how they could've opened Moria's chains. The sniper who had rescued the Shadow Warlord was aiming his Springfield M1903 Sniper Rifle against Law's head.

"The deal's off, Trafalgar!" Dr. Hogback showed up.

"You!" Law was shocked. The doctor was swinging around an extra set of keys as he walked ahead.

"I knew we might lose one of these by accident. Better safe than sorry. Fosfosfos…" Dr. Hogback mocked.

"Tsk… I can't believe we let that Pirate Hunter and his friends take away Kocho and Kuwajima." Moria regretted.

"That can wait, Master. First, we need to deal with this guy." Hogback reminded.

"Right." Moria glared upon his fellow former Warlord.

"Drown him. Fry him. Impale him." Words chanted among the zombies.

But little did they know that Law had prepared a 'Room', very since Zoro and the others had departed.

"Takt." Law lifted his finger. The ship began to rise above the sea, against everyone's confusion, later turning into panic.

"I guess there's no other choice. I'll take you all down at once." Law mentioned moving his right arm. The ship began to turn sideways.

"You wouldn't dare!" Moria shouted, "Brick Bats, get him!"

The shadow bats rushed towards the Surgeon of Death.

"Shambles!" Law switched positions with Moria, leading the Brick Bats to hit its Master instead.

"You bastard!" Moria cried.

"Oh no!" Hogback's plan turned upside down.

There was no way Law would've negotiated any further. But the man had other worries. His powers were running out from his extended use of his 'Room'. The others had no clue about that. Law decided to keep the deception that way, directing the ship towards the coast. Fog shrouded the surroundings making navigation harder. Law remembered the direction towards the land, believing that he'll see it eventually.

* * *

The ship crashed hard onto a huge cliff. Many of the zombies were thrown overboard, losing their shadows after being engulfed by seawater.

"Damn!" Law made upon land but lost control of his powers. The ship began falling down.

"I'm gonna kill you!" Moria glared upon him. And he wasn't kidding. Dead corpses wouldn't be hard to find upon the mainland, and Law decided not to let that happen. The sea prism chains fell and returned back to the sea along with the tumbling ship. Law realised only one option to prevent further troubles.

"Room!" he bestowed his last ounces of power to bring things into his favour.

He switched himself near Moria with a pebble and thrust his right arm upon him, "Scalpel!"

Moria was shocked to find his heart in the Surgeon's hands. To make things worse, Law dismembered Moria's head, as added collateral. Rain poured from the sky and he used the droplets to swap himself atop the cliff. The ship fell to the water. The only one with any immunity to the situation was Dr. Hogback who had neither a Devil Fruit Power nor was a zombie. But Law hadn't the time to peruse their aftermath.

* * *

A shockwave travelled in all directions. Zoro and the Upper Demon Moon No. 1 clashed blades at last.

"I believe you were on that island with your lackeys?" Zoro asked with a grin. His Haki imbued swords surprised the formidable enemy, the latter who hadn't expected any Demon Slayer to stop him let alone a usual human swordsman.

But the Upper Moon was wrong on the 'usual' part. The human swordsman was extraordinary, and he began to feel the vibes swelling out of Zoro's blades. Both the contenders retreated back their stances.

"Amazing!" Shinobu was surprised.

"I guess I've underestimated you. I don't believe you are a Demon Slayer." the Upper Moon said.

"That's right." Zoro replied.

"Yes, I had received the news from the Master regarding the folly on that island." the Upper Moon looked upon his lesser kind, the Lower Demon Moon No. 3, the very same who had failed his objective of conquering the island. The latter was terrified with the gaze of his six eyes.

"I was situated there for a while. I guess I should have stayed longer to see things through." the Upper Moon mentioned, "My name is Kokushibo. I'm ranked the Upper Demon Moon No. 1 working under Master Kibutsuji, executing any orders of the highest significance. And unfortunately, you are in the way."

"The feeling's mutual. Since we are in the mood to exchange greetings, I'm Roronoa Zoro." the Pirate Hunter replied.

On the other side, Shinobu and Tomioka, aided by Kanae and Master Kuwajima held their grounds against the incoming demons, relentless to retrieve the Lower Demon Moon No. 3.

"I guess my hunch was right. This Lower Moon holds information. The Upper Demon Moon seeks it." Tomioka said, "We can't let the demons get close."

Swords clashed again. Zoro was forced to hold against Kokushibo with all three of his blades. Sparks swelled as the Upper Moon forced ahead with his own single blade. Zoro acknowledged his strength. He gave his best effort to end the blade rally.

"Three Sword Style - Ultra Tiger Trap!" Zoro slammed his three blades with brutal strength against a defending Kokushibo. A crater was forced onto the sandy ground from the attack's impulse. A series of deadly clashes followed with Kokushibo retaliating on his end.

" **Streaming Wolf Swords!** "* Zoro performed his technique, providing effective defence along with a penetrating attack.

Kokushibo was getting impatient with the enemy. He found an opening and performed a Flying-blade attack on his end.

Zoro was surprised with both Kokushibo's ability to perform an Air-Slash, as well as, the strength behind the single attack.

"720 Pound Phoenix!" Zoro's attack came in short notice with a lesser swing of strength than he was usually capable of. Kokushibo's attack broke his Pound Phoenix. But the enemy's Flying-blade attack diverted from the clash, towards the Demon Slayers.

"Watch out!" Zoro shouted as the slash went for Shinobu and Tomioka. Kanae grabbed Shinobu evading the area of impact. Master Kuwajima and Tomioka got themselves to safety. To their surprise, the air-slash had killed the Demon Moon No. 3, being in the line of impact.

"Well, that's a big foul-up." Kokushibo mentioned, "I guess I'll have to answer to the Master."

To his surprise, Shinobo and the others had managed to wipe out most of the demons, who were supposed to do otherwise.

"Hashira, Demon Slayer Pillars." Kokushibo observed.

"We are getting started." Zoro mentioned, eager to resume the conflict.

Kokushibo realised he was at a disadvantage against Four Demon Slayer Pillars, along with the unexpected swordsman. The latter especially gave him a surprising and yet one of the biggest challenges within his centuries of existence.

Without ado, the Demon Moon disappeared without a word.

"What happened?" Shinobu was surprised.

"Coward!" Zoro retorted, "He should've fought to the death."

"Well, at least he's gone. He's a true threat." Tomioka mentioned, "We need to report back to base. Kibutsuji must be planning something."

Shinobu agreed.

"I guess, I'll stick with you for a while. I hope that's not a problem?" Zoro asked.

The others welcomed his aid.

"There's no sign of the ship and it seems pointless to wait for Tora-o whilst at it." Zoro added.

"We'll help you search for the ship once we report back upon our base." Shinobu mentioned.

"Are you sure you want to get involved in this demon matter?" Tomioka asked.

Zoro removed the Haki from his blades, sheathing them.

"That Demon piqued my interest. Wouldn't mind to clash swords again. I have a hunch he'll show up again." Zoro had a determined look.

"I don't know." Tomioka was concerned, "Who's the real Demon here? You or that the Demon Moon."

Shinobu made a nervous laugh.

"Anyway, we should move on ahead. We don't need any more trouble if it could be helped." she mentioned.

* * *

"What? Are you sure about that?"

Sound Pillar Tengen Uzui was shocked.

"It breaks my heart to mention it." Love Pillar Mitsuri Kanroji revealed the news. She began to weep.

"Damn, an Upper Demon Moon showed up, eh? How are those kids?" Uzui asked.

"Tanjiro and the others are under treatment at the Butterfly Mansion. Shinobu hasn't returned from her journey to the Ryukyu Islands." Mitsuri said, "I'm worried. I'll need to make a visit to those boys."

"I heard Shinobu had encountered a Lower Demon Moon. And Giyu Tomioka was with her. What's taking them so long?"

"I don't know. The Kakushis have mentioned of their absence after the attack on a second village. Giyu had reported of carnage that wasn't the doings of the Lower Demon Moon that they had found."

"Tomioka doesn't seem like the kind of guy to mess around when things are dire. He and Shinobu should've arrived by now. I hope nothing bad has happened out there." Uzui said, "I'll join you to the Butterfly Mansion. We need to tighten our grip from this. The Demons have taken step steps ahead."

"I was thinking of heading for the Rengoku household later." Mitsuri mentioned.

"Yes, I believe they would've received the bad news. Kyojuro's father Shinjuro was the former Flame Pillar preceding his son. He must've taken the news with shock. A sad day, indeed." Uzui said.

* * *

"Law, you damn bastard! What have you done?" Moria shouted. He hung from Law's left hand.

But the Surgeon of Death was preoccupied with an unknown presence in front of him.

"I have a feeling we might've crossed paths, but I can't seem to remember." Law said looking ahead.

"I don't recall." the stranger replied.

"You seem like a human, and yet it's clear as day that you are one of those Demons." Law observed, "Your demeanour suits an incident that I seem to recall, and you have a sword to back up my claim. Your aura tells me you may had something to do with the carnage back on that island. The one in the forest."

The Demon gave a surprised look.

Law drew out his blade.

"I believe you are in cohorts with that Lower Moon-Demon?" he asked, imbuing Haki onto his cursed blade, Kikoku.

"And you are in association with that swordsman with the three-swords? Don't know what you have with those Demon Slayers along with him, but it is unwise to get involved in matters you cannot handle." Kokushibo warned.

Law was surprised to hear the enemy mention of Zoro.

"I believe you had a run-in with them?" he asked.

"That hardening technique of yours is a formidable common ability. I doubt any Demon Slayers have demonstrated such a technique out here."

"Where are they?" Law asked.

"Who knows? I don't have time to deal with you people now." Kokushibo said. Law realised he never drew out his blade.

"He's alive, if that's what you want to know."

And with that, Kokushibo disappeared again.

"Damn, that guy seemed bad news." Moria mentioned.

Law withdrew his Haki and his blade, wondering of their situation on the Mainland. The rain downpoured as the day went darker and mysterious. The Demon didn't seem to lie about Zoro and the others, thus Law was expecting to meet up with them.

The sooner the better, he thought.

He walked ahead without another word.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...

_**Footnotes:** _

_*The move is pronounced Toro Nagashi in the Japanese Dub of the anime, literally meaning, Blade Wolf Stream. Streaming Wolf Swords is the dub adaptation by Funimation Entertainment and other English media._


	11. Hashira: Part 1

**CHAPTER 11 - Hashira: Part 1**

"Now what's this? Someone's bloodthirsty tonight." Zoro said. He was willing to entertain no hostile encounters. He was pissed off with the others getting lost.

"Let… me go!"

"Mmmmmmgh!"

"You started this fight. I hope you are prepared." Zoro grabbed seemingly two young kids with both his arms. One of them was a boy with a scar on his forehead, whilst the other was a girl with a bamboo gag on her mouth. The boy broke free from Zoro's hold, getting hold of his own blade.

"Breath of Water - Second Form - Water Wheel!" Zoro let go of the girl, dodging the attack. He drew his Shusui out of precaution.

"I've seen that technique." Zoro mentioned.

He observed that the kid was furious. It almost seemed as if he was mad, his eyes were red. To make it more complicated, the kid was bashed up.

"You lost a fight or something, kid?" Zoro asked.

The kid became furious and rushed in. Before he could've summoned another Breath Technique, Zoro had blocked his sword. He knocked off the kid's blade leaving him defenseless. The girl rushed in to attack. Zoro used his Observation Haki to dodge her beastly moves. The girl resembled that of a Demon. Zoro observed her in surprise.

"Who are you brats?" Zoro asked.

* * *

"Zoro!" Shinobu showed up.

"Be careful! These brats are going insane." Zoro warned as he held the kids. Shinobu adjusted her vision in the dark and observed the situation.

"Tanjiro! Nezuko!" she shouted.

The kid dropped his sword, ending his resistance against the Pirate Hunter. The girl stopped on her tracks, observing Shinobu.

"Lady Shinobu." muttered the boy, coming back to his senses. Zoro released him.

"What happened? How did you get lost?" Zoro asked.

"Don't you dare!" Shinobu retorted, "Anyway, how did you find these kids?"

"They attacked me out of nowhere. This kid with the sword was especially adamant."

"Tanjiro?" Shinobu surprised, looked at the kid.

"It seems he had been bashed up pretty bad before he showed up." Zoro mentioned, "Kids going mad, it seemed. And what about that girl? What's with those fangs of hers?"

Shinobu rushed ahead to check on Tanjiro's situation. His sister Nezuko crawled forward and observed Shinobu with an innocent face.

"How have you been, Nezuko? What happened out here?" Shinobu smiled.

"Mmff…mmm…" Nezuko tried to convey.

"Is she dumb?" Zoro was blunt.

"No." Shinobu returned a sharp look, "She's a Demon."

Zoro had a feeling that the kid girl gave the vibes of a Demon. He observed Shinobu as she went along well with the Nezuko kid. He kept his blades at bay.

"That's weird. She doesn't sense much like the usual Demon." Zoro mentioned, employing his Observation Haki.

"You are right." Shinobu replied, "She's quite different, and she hasn't killed a human."

"You've told me that Demons were once humans." Zoro looked upon Nezuko, "I'm surprised with this kid."

"Mmmmgh." Nezuko replied.

"I believe the same." Shinobu replied, getting up, "We need to get them back to my mansion. Tanjiro is in bad shape. Something must've happened while I was gone."

"Wait, what about Tomioka and your sister? Not to mention that old geezer." Zoro asked.

"They are on their way back to the headquarters. You shan't worry. Tomioka will be hiding my sister and Master Kuwajima with him until the next meeting."

"Are you sure about them? I mean, they could be mistaken for Demons or something like that."

Shinobu assured. She turned around.

"Let's go. Don't get lost this time."

"Hey!" Zoro couldn't digest.

They rushed through the dark forest. Zoro carried young Nezuko on his back, the night perpetuating with the unexplained situations yonder.

* * *

Everyone was surprised to find the group that had arrived upon the Butterfly Mansion.

"Whoo… it's a nice place." Zoro remarked.

"Please have some rest, Zoro. You must be tired from the journey." Shinobu urged.

"I'll be fine. Besides, I'll need to find Tora-o's whereabouts."

"Tanjiro! Nezuko! Lady Kocho!" shouted Aoi, a Demon Slayer, working under Shinobu. Three girls with white nurse dresses were surprised as her.

"Good evening, Aoi, Sumi, Kiyo, Naho. I believe you've been worried." Shinobu said with a smile.

"We were worried, Lady Kocho. But we were more worried after Tanjiro had dashed out of here along with his sister." Aoi mentioned.

"What happened?" Shinobu asked.

"Tanjiro was injured with Zenistu and Inosuke in that recent fight with two Demon Moons." Aoi mentioned.

She felt sad for Tanjiro and the emotion was found on her face, "He was disheartened to realise the death of Pillar Rengoku, who had died in that battle."

"What?" Shinobu was shocked, "Rengoku? How did that happen?"

Aoi was surprised, "I believed you had received the report. It happened two days back."

Shinobu was in disbelief.

"Take it easy, alright? I'll leave you guys to your conversation." Zoro mentioned, thinking to leave the corridor.

"No, wait." Shinobu stopped him.

"Who's he?" Naho asked.

"He looks like a swordsman." Sumi said.

"Lady Shinobu!" another girl showed up from outside.

"Kanao!" Shinobu was surprised.

"Now who's this kid?" Zoro wondered.

"Kanao went to find Tanjiro and Nezuko. We had our hands full with Inosuke and Zenitsu. We locked the door to the infirmary. They were going crazy over Tanjiro's absence." Aoi mentioned.

"Alright, let's go in. We will talk inside." Shinobu composed herself, "Please tend to Tanjiro's wounds."

She gave Tanjiro over to Kanao. Zoro let Nezuko get down from his back.

"Mmmmmm... mmmm..." Nezuko looked at Zoro.

"No more piggybacking, and no need to thank me." Zoro replied.

"What about him, Lady Kocho, who's he?" Aoi asked.

"He's our guest." Shinobu replied, "I want you to treat him with the utmost respect whilst he's here."

The girls were surprised. They weren't expecting the Lady of the house to get worked up over a man. He must've been someone special, they believed.

* * *

Zoro decided not to change over his attire, as he believed his sojourn to be temporary.

"What? You met Sister Kanae?" Kanao was shocked and concerned, "Please don't prank us on this. It's not funny."

"We did." Shinobu said again, "She's with Giyu Tomioka. But I don't want you to speak of this to anyone."

Kanao didn't reply. The rest of the girls peeped through the door.

"Hey, what are you doing there? Come in." Zoro bellowed.

The door slid open revealing their situation.

"You've overheard us?" Shinobu asked.

"We did. We apologise." Aoi bowed on their behalf, "We will keep this a secret."

"Come in. I know to trust you girls. I want you all to meet, Roronoa Zoro. He has saved my life on my journey to the Ryukyu Islands." Shinobu introduced.

"I barely did anything." Zoro said, stating the facts, "I think Tora-o deserves the compliment."

"That too." Shinobu nodded, looking at Aoi, "So how are the kids?"

"Nezuko is fine, but Tanjiro is showing a fever." Aoi replied, "Zenitsu and Inosuke have gone to sleep. I've unlocked the infirmary."

"Looks like things are calming down for now."

"Also, Lady Shinobu." Aoi added.

"Yes?"

"Pillars Uzui and Kanroji had shown up in the morning to look upon the situation over the boys. Lady Mitsuri mentioned helping the estate out whilst you were away. They stayed around for a while."

"That was nice of them." Shinobu nodded, "I'll visit them later."

"Actually they came to deliver a message as well." Aoi added, "It's about a Pillar meeting tonight. At nine o' clock."

"An hour left." Shinobu said, "Has Tomioka passed through the estate before we had arrived?"

Aoi shook her head.

"Very well. Looks like we won't be getting any rest." Shinobu got up.

"Are you sure?" Kanao was hesitant about her going out again.

"I'll be back before long." Shinobu replied, "Take care of the kids for me."

"Alright, I'll see you later then." Zoro mentioned.

Shinobu grabbed him up to his feet.

"You will be coming along for the meeting." she said.

The girls were surprised.

"Are you sure? I think Tomioka mentioned these meetings are not to be messed around." Zoro said with uncertainty, "Besides, I don't want any trouble."

"It'll be fine. Your report of clashing against Upper Demon Moon No. 1 and the incident back on the island will be wanted in the meeting from your end."

"What?" Kanao was usually a silent girl, but she couldn't keep herself anymore.

"Alright, if you insist." Zoro said.

Shinobu and Zoro left the estate leaving the girls suspended in shock.

"Can you believe it? What happened in the journey?" Aoi asked.

* * *

Both of them met Tomioka with surprise on their way to the headquarters.

"Where're they?" Shinobu asked eagerly.

"Your sister and Master Kuwajima are in my residence for now. They mentioned they'll behave until I return back." Tomioka mentioned, "I got news of Kyojuro Rengoku's death. It was a big shock."

"I know. I heard an Upper Demon Moon was involved." Shinobu said.

"So why's he with us?" Tomioka asked looking at Zoro.

"She insisted that I join you guys at the meeting." Zoro said.

"I know this is not the right thing to do. The others will be furious over our delayed report as well as bringing Zoro along with us." Shinobu said.

"No, it's better this way." Tomioka said contrary to what Shinobu had expected, "No common Demon Slayer could've handled Kokushibo single-handed. Master Ubuyashiki would like to hear Zoro out."

"I agree." Shinobu nodded.

"I'm getting into trouble, aren't I?" Zoro asked.

"Don't worry. We'll handle the opposition on your behalf. You will have our support." Shinobu said.

Tomioka nodded, "We will help you extend the search to find Law as well as find answers to your situation."

"Very well." Zoro nodded, as the three of them marched through the road.

* * *

"What's the meaning of this?" Sanemi Shinazugawa was indeed not pleased to find someone else besides a Demon Slayer.

"What's that guy's problem?" Zoro asked, "Did he get no sleep or something? His eyes are red and all. Are you alright?"

"That's it." Pillar Shinazugawa drew out his blade.

"What's going on? Why did you bring an outsider to the meeting?" Pillar Uzui asked.

"Oh no, can we stop the fight?" Pillar Kanroji pleaded. She looked upon Zoro and blushed, "What a fearless man, picking a fight."

"Can we just stop Shinazugawa? We can explain." Tomioka mentioned, getting a headache.

"Your record is going worse, Tomioka. First, you sympathise that kid with the Demon sister, and now you bring an outsider into the sacred meeting." mentioned Pillar Iguro.

"Ugh… I knew this was going to happen." Tomioka was losing his temper.

"Calm down, Tomioka. I don't believe Zoro would pick a fight with Shinazugawa. Come on, look at them." Shinobu mentioned.

Zoro had already drawn his Shusui and Kitetsu.

"I've had just enough of this guy and his bad attitude." he mentioned.

"Stop this!" Shinobu shouted. Everyone's attention went to her.

"Oh no, Shinobu looks pretty angry. She's so cool." Pillar Mitsuri Kanroji kept the thoughts to herself.

"He started it." Zoro blamed, "Look, I'll be out of here if my being here should cause problems."

"Calm down, Zoro." Tomioka said trying to calm himself down.

"So what's special about him? I want to know since you are defending him." asked Pillar Uzui.

Everyone waited for an answer and so did Shinazugawa.

"That man has fought two Demon Moons, including the Upper Demon Moon No. 1 - Kokushibo, and has lived to tell the tale." Shinobu revealed.

Everyone had surprised faces, except the ones who had already known of Zoro's feat.

"No one has heard of any reports regarding the Demon Moon No. 1 for centuries. His existence has been a mystery." mentioned Pillar Himejima.

"What are his strengths and abilities?" Uzui demanded Zoro.

"He's strong. And skilled, more than the average swordsman. His potential is comparable to some of the dangerous people I've known." Zoro mentioned, "If you are asking in terms of Demons, he's in a different league. That Lower Demon Moon No. 3 was nothing as compared to this guy."

Everyone listened in silence.

"What happened to the Lower Demon Moon? I heard of your encounter in the Ryukyu Islands?" Pillar Obanai Iguro asked.

"It's dead. Kokushibo killed it with a single attack, though that was unintended." Tomioka replied, "So, Shinazugawa. If you'd insist on making this fight happen, I would welcome it."

"Tomioka!" Shinobu was surprised.

"He should know that the world is big, and there are a lot of people who outrank us in ways more than one." Tomioka declared, "I never expected much out of the previous journey, but I'm glad of the turnout. That man, Roronoa Zoro, and his ally Trafalgar D. Water Law, are true contenders against the best of demons, and maybe the only ones capable of handling any Upper Demon Moons or Muzan Kibutsuji, all on their own."

Shinazugawa looked back and observed the Pirate Hunter.

"Very interesting." he mentioned.

"Is this true, Shinobu?" Mitsuri asked, blushing red.

"It is. I saw his fight against the Upper Demon Moon. The fight didn't last long since Kokushibo retreated after the death of the Lower Demon Moon."

"I find it hard to fathom despite Kocho and Tomioka's testimony." Uzui mentioned looking upon Zoro, "If you are indeed capable, I want to see it for myself. Prove it to us with max flamboyance."

"Indeed." Shinazugawa grinned.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Shinobu was against the fight.

"Let them be, Shinobu. I believe Shinazugawa is underestimating him, just like he did against Tanjiro." Tomioka said, "It's time to break off these old chains. We need to be better than now to defeat Kibutsuji in our condition."

Shinobu had to agree. The encounter with Kokushibo was enough to declare the hard truth.

Zoro withdrew his Kitetsu, whilst keeping his Shusui. A single-sword fight. He removed his bandana from his coat, tying it around his head.

"Bring it on." he declared.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...

_**P. S.** \- A poster for the story has been released. Do check out at **https://www.deviantart.com/ramblehook/art/KAIZOKU-KIMETSU-NO-YAIBA-834512470** at **DeviantArt**._


	12. Hashira: Part 2

**CHAPTER 12 - Hashira: Part 2**

"That's interesting. You must be pretty confident to employ only of your one your swords." said Shinazugawa.

"One is good enough for a start." Zoro mocked, "It depends on how much you can take."

"Very well. I'll show my Breath of the Wind. Second Form…" Shinazugawa raised his blade above his head.

"One-Sword Style…" Zoro held the Shusui above his head.

"Claws-Purifying Wind!"

"360-Pound Phoenix!"

Flying-blades clashed in front of the Ubuyashiki Mansion. The force was strong enough to create a tempest. It seemed a tie. No one else observing could justify the outcome. But the contenders were just getting started.

"I think this has gone on long enough." Shinobu said.

The others began to agree with her. But Zoro had turned keen to drag on the fight. Tomioka thought of no intention to interfere. Both the contenders clashed blades, glaring against each other.

"That guy is holding his own against Shinazugawa." Uzui was surprised.

"You are holding back, you bastard!" Shinazugawa retorted. The clash broke off. The contenders jumped back to their original positions.

"You are not half bad." Zoro sheathed his Shusui strapping it onto his haramaki, placing it on the opposite side of his other swords. He grabbed his Kitetsu with his other arm.

"I hope you are ready to eat your words. Two Swords - Iai…"

"A sword-draw technique." Shinazugawa observed, taking a step ahead, "Third Form - Clean Storm Wind Tree!"

He went all out, creating a whirlwind around him as he rushed towards the Pirate Hunter.

"Alright, we need to stop this before the Master shows up." Uzui decided to interfere, agreeing with Shinobu to end the fight.

"Rashomon!" Zoro unleashed his fury.

The whirlwind had disappeared. The great skirmish came to an end. Everyone was shocked by the outcome. Shinazugawa's blade was on the ground diced into two. Zoro took his share of impact from charging into the whirlwind. But the end was clearly one-sided. Shinazugawa looked back with a grin.

"What the hell are you trying to pull here?" he shouted, "You weren't serious, was you? Answer me?"

"No, he wasn't." Shinobu replied coldly.

Shinazugawa fell to the ground. He observed Zoro looking back upon him. Two big scars slashed through his chest.

Zoro stood up, removing his bandana.

"If anyone else is willing to challenge me, I'm all ears." he said.

"That won't be necessary."

Everyone was surprised to find Master Ubuyashiki in view.

"Master!" Everyone except Zoro bowed down.

"Who are you?" Zoro demanded.

"I've received news of you, Pirate Hunter Zoro." said Master Ubuyashiki, "I am Kagaya Ubuyashiki, the 97th leader of the Demon Slayer Corps."

"How do you know my name?" Zoro asked surprised.

"Shinobu and Giyu spoke highly of you from your journey together." the Master mentioned.

"I was brought here to attend some meeting." Zoro said.

"I'm well aware, and in fact, I wanted you to attend the meeting. After all, your friend has already told me the situation."

"I'm not his friend!" a voice bellowed from inside.

Zoro, Shinobu, and Tomioka recognised the voice. Trafalgar Law showed up alongside Master Ubuyashiki.

"It was an unpleasant situation, but I'm back." he said.

"When did you arrive?" Zoro asked.

"Who's that guy?" Uzui was surprised, along with the others.

"I was discovered by some Demon Slayers on the way. They led me here." Law said, "Anyway, you should know of what happened to me after you had landed ashore."

"Well, we can discuss everything once we commence the meeting. Everyone, please head inside." said Master Ubuyashiki.

The doors were closed, the lamps were lit as everyone sat down. Law and the Master sat facing the rest of the group.

"Why's he sitting alongside the Master?" demanded Pillar Iguro.

"It's quite alright. These men, Trafalgar Law, and Roronoa Zoro have helped reduce casualties, and restricted Kibutsuji from extending his influence beyond the mainland." said the Master.

Law had explained his situation to which only a few of them made sense out of it.

"You have Moria's head with you?" Shinobu was surprised. The Master's daughters brought out a cage.

"You bastards!" Moria yelled from inside. It was a sacrilege to yell around in the sacred meeting. But no one dared to object after finding a living man's head yet alive inside the cage.

"It seems his body has survived." Law said.

"You'll pay for this, Trafalgar, Roronoa!" Moria glared upon them.

"I believe you are the one responsible for ransacking the graves?" asked Master Ubuyashiki.

"You!" Moria recognised, "You were at the graveyard. Who the hell are you?"

Shinobu drew her blade.

"You should stop." Law retorted, "This guy isn't dying until he gives me some straight answers. As delayed as we are, Zoro-ya and I are in urgent need to get back to our crews. Mr. Ubuyashiki has decided to lend his help in this regard, and that should mean that I get to do my job. I want no Demon Slayers next to this head under any circumstances. I'll handle his responsibility."

Shinobu was surprised with Law's demand. He was serious and quite furious over their own stalemate situation.

"How dare you? An outsider like you!" slithered Obanai Iguro.

"That's enough, Obanai. Mr. Law here mentioned to help out the research of unearthing the secrets of Demons and returning them back to a human, whilst he's here. I don't want anyone of you to be hostile upon him while he's here."

"Like it matters. I'll cut them down if they'd dare." Law mentioned holding his blade.

The Pillars decided not to act. After the defeat of Shinazugawa, all of them decided not to make an enemy out of the outsiders. Master Ubuyashiki's daughters took away the cage with Moria's head inside. The former Warlord was not done with his rants, as his voice wailed off leaving silence.

"Despite his defeat, Sanemi's injuries are not severe. And I'd like to apologise to you, Roronoa Zoro, regarding the same." the Master bowed.

"That's alright. I want that matter closed if everyone's okay with it." Zoro said, yet suspicious knowing the others might hold grudge upon an outsider.

But the others agreed and decided to drop their hatchets.

"Well since that's settled, I'd like to listen to your stories." the Master said.

Tomioka and Shinobu explained their journey after the fight on the second village back on the island. With elaborations from Zoro and Law, the instances of the massacred forest, the sight of Scratchman Apoo, the battle between the Demons and Moria's Pirate Crew, Jack's introduction, the pursuit of Moria's ship and its takeover, Battle of the Kraken, the involvement of the Navy off-coast Tokyo, and finally the encounter against Kokushibo, on both Zoro and Law's ends.

"What? He showed up again?" Zoro looked surprised upon Law.

"That guy was unlike the other Demons we've faced." Law said, "But for some reason, he left without a fight."

"He's planning something." Tomioka said, "Kibutsuji is well aware of the situation by now."

"I agree with Giyu." the Master nodded, "The activities of the Demons have changed after the defeat of Lower Demon Moons No. 5 - Rui, and No. 1 Enmu, the latter who was killed in the train incident. Saddening as it is, we have lost Flame Pillar Kyojuro Rengoku in that fight to an Upper Demon Moon who had shown up later."

"So, it's true." said Pillar Muichiro Tokito, "An Upper Demon Moon doesn't usually show up. I'm surprised two of them have revealed themselves in such a short time."

"And I expect the worse from this. They must be preparing for an attack." mentioned Uzui.

"I'm afraid that might be the case. Also, I can only deduce that Kibutsuji has caught a glimpse of Tanjiro's sister Nezuko, who has shown resilience to his authority. His army of Demons is becoming aggressive against our losses, but despite the odds, we have been aided in ways more than one. Nezuko, a Demon fighting for humanity, as well as, Pirate Hunter Zoro and Captain Law, who've helped in foiling Kibutsuji's extensive plans."

"So what's your call, Master?" asked Gyomei Himejima.

"I want you to respond to any major instances of Demonic attacks. Kibutsuji's up to something and I'm expecting a lot of human lives at stake. Take your own discretions in the matters, Demon Moons of both Lower and Upper tiers are plausible encounters."

The others agreed and bowed.

"I'd conclude the meeting here, but before that, Shinobu, Giyu, I want you to elaborate Roronoa Zoro and Captain Law's assessment in your journey." asked the Master.

"Why?" Zoro asked. Law was confused.

"The battle at both the villages on the island counted more than twenty Demons of which Zoro was able to kill more than a dozen, the rest being taken care of by Tomioka, myself, and Law. Law himself had taken care of the first wave of Demons associated with Lower Demon Moon No. 3 at the forest north of the second village, some twenty of them, forcing the Demon Moon to flee from fear." Shinobu explained.

Law and Zoro realised the numbers were accurate. They never cared to count themselves.

"During the clash between the Pirates and the Demons, Zoro handled most of the Demon faction all on his own. Pirate Hunter Zoro took care of more than fifty of them, single-handed." mentioned Tomioka.

"What?" Iguro was surprised.

The others were in the same boat, continuing to observe Zoro.

"Later, he had handled the Upper Demon Moon Kokushibo alone, until the fight ended in abrupt notice." Tomioka concluded.

"I see." the Master nodded.

"What's the significance of this, Master?" Shinobu asked.

"It's uncanny for me to say this since they qualify for the criteria nonetheless. Kyojuro had no Tsuguko to succeed him in his line as the Flame Pillar, and I couldn't ask his father Shinjuro to return back to service." the Master explained, "Young Tanjiro and his friends have shown their potential but they have ways to go. But whilst they are here, I am willing to impart Zoro and Law the title of Hashira, as Pillars of the Demon Slayer Corps."

"WHAT?" This time everyone was overwhelmed, including Law and Zoro.

"What does that mean?" Zoro asked.

"Huh?" Everyone exclaimed, Shinobu most of all.

"That means we have to take responsibility." Law got up, "With no disrespect, Mr. Ubuyashiki, I don't believe that's a good idea. We are Pirates, not Demon Slayers. I had agreed with you to research the libraries on our current stranded situation. We can't provide time to find this guy, Kibutsuji. If you'd ask me, it was a complete coincidence that everything has happened."

"I don't think that's true. As a matter of fact, Kibutsuji has taken an interest in the both of you. Sending Kokushibo to fight you at the beach was a very plausible reason. I've also heard you mention of the pirate crew who had pursued after you through the sea, as well as, the encounter with the Imperial Navy off the shore."

"That's right." Law replied.

"I had received a report from the coast, mentioning of a pirate ship. It described a flag with two horns and a skull."

Law was shocked that Master Ubuyashiki described them of the Beast Pirates' Jolly Roger.

"They sunk two of the Navy ships." the Master continued, "I'm expecting they are planning to make landfall. The report came in this afternoon."

"Damn, this whole thing is becoming a big mess." Law was serious.

"What do you have in mind? Do we face them now?" Zoro asked.

"I thought to outrun them. Jack is a formidable man. We might be able to defeat him with a plan but that could trigger something worse. Worst case, Kaido might show up himself, and that's one thing I'm completely against right now." Law replied.

"That man Jack is dangerous, Master." Shinobu mentioned.

"There's no other choice. We'll have to hold off Jack if he should make landfall." Law said, "He has his fleet to command and we don't have Moria's ship anymore."

"We should get out and confront the enemy at the harbour. We cannot let them march inland." Zoro mentioned.

"Then I have the perfect assignment, which you can take to your advantage." revealed the Master, "It's expected the enemy ships to land on the eastern shore. My contacts shall help you confront the enemy if you are willing to accept it. And to ease your woes, I'm allowing you to take any one of my Pillars to aid you."

"I don't want to put you guys in our troubles. The help from your scouts should be enough." Zoro told the Master. He looked upon Law, "I'll head out for the coast. What about you?"

"I should, but I have to take custody of Moria. Also, I'll need to get a ship and the information needed if we want to return back. I'll stay here for a while."

"Alright." Zoro nodded, "I'll head out as soon as possible. Old man, I'll need a map, and I'll be handling the situation alone."

"I'll go with him." Shinobu volunteered.

"Oh my! Shinobu." Mitsuri blushed.

"No. Don't you think you've had enough with our situation?" Zoro asked.

"He's right." Law agreed.

"Well, I won't budge from my answer. You'll get lost without my help." Shinobu gave an argument.

Zoro cringed. He knew that she was right.

"Very well." Master Ubuyashiki nodded.

* * *

The meeting was concluded, and everyone except for Giyu Tomioka left the mansion. He had a private talk with Master Ubuyashiki before showing up outside.

"What happened?" Shinobu asked.

"He knows." Tomioka replied calmly, "He told me of Master Kuwajima and your sister."

"Damn, that man is a dangerous snoop." Zoro remarked, "How does he know all the stuff?"

"And?" Shinobu was curious.

"I mentioned that we were planning to provide a proper funeral to remove their soul-shadows. But he had insisted me taking them along on a mission." Tomioka explained, "I think it's distantly related to the case with Jack, but more intended towards a Demon Hunt. He asked you to take Kanae Kocho in your expedition."

"Geez, what is that Ubuyashiki thinking?" Law wondered.

"If the Master says so. I don't mind." Shinobu agreed, "What do you think, Zoro?"

"Whatever. But, we need to be prepared before long." Zoro said.

Tomioka departed on his own way towards his residence, whilst the rest of the group followed Shinobu to the Butterfly Mansion.

"So, why did you invite us? We could've stayed with Tomioka and looked out for the others." Law asked.

"The Master told me to work with you regarding the studies based on the Demons. You can use my library for your work. But it'd ask to you take care of the patients who are wounded from battle. My assistants shall help you with your work." Shinobu smiled.

Law growled annoyed, "Fine."

"And congratulations on becoming Hashiras, though I wasn't surprised." Shinobu looked upon them, "I hope you do your best." She bounce-walked ahead, the Butterfly Mansion in view.

"She reminds me of someone from my crew." Zoro observed her.

"Yeah." Law agreed.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...


	13. Mage

**CHAPTER 13 - Mage**

"Shut your yap and drink that medicine." Law said.

The Heart Pirates Captain was in-charge of looking after the patients injured in the train incident that led to the demise of Pillar Rengoku.

"I don't wanna. It's so bitter!" Zenitsu complained.

"Listen to the Doctor, Zenitsu. Why are you whining like a brat?" Aoi was annoyed, "Just sit down and drink up."

Zenitsu showed no restraints in his behaviour, until Law drew out his sword.

"You got a problem?"

The problem-child was put in his place, drinking the bitter medicine he so hated and without further complaint.

"Alright, I'm done here for now. I'll be in my room if anything comes up." Law mentioned.

"Yes, sir." Aoi replied.

* * *

Law searched through various contexts to get a clue on how they had landed on a different realm. He found out that the Kraken was a real deal. It was expected to be responsible for the countless shipwreck those that ventured through the same patch of waters along the Ryukyu Island chain.

Law and Zoro weren't the only ones to find themselves out of the New World. The New Gecko Pirates along with a strong contingent of the Beast Pirates were added to the confusion. Law was beginning to wonder if the Grand Line of the New World shifted towards a new horizon that he had believed unforeseen. He remembered, there had been a thick fog on their departure from Dressrosa as Bartolomeo's ship made way for Zou.

The Heart Pirates Captain knew that something was up. Something connecting the fog from the New World and the Kraken.

* * *

There had been instances of people and ships disappearing at sea, but no significant information was being mentioned on the sources. Gecko Moria, under Law's custody, was tight-lipped as ever giving no answers despite the dangers and threats he had faced from Law. Kiyo showed up later in the afternoon for the Captain's lunch.

"Thank you." Law appreciated as he relished the meal.

"You must be tired. You have been working for three days straight." Kiyo said.

"I'll be fine." Law replied, "I'm a ship's Captain. I need to keep myself updated. People are depending on us to return back."

"Are you leaving soon?"

There was a sad look in her eyes. Law observed her.

"I shall be staying around until your mistress returns back. Besides, I gave my word to help out." he said.

Kiyo's face brightened up. She bowed and left with a smile.

* * *

Later, Aoi mentioned that a Kakushi had shown up with a message for him. Law left his books and walked to the entrance.

"Are you Trafalgar Law?" she asked.

"That's me." Law replied.

"A message from Shinobu Kocho, the Insect Pillar."

"Hmm… news sooner than I expected." Law wondered as he opened the letter.

But Aoi soon found him sweating from the news.

"Damn it, Zoro-ya! How in the world did this happen?" Law grasped the paper in shock.

* * *

One day before…

"I don't know if it's normal to be attacked by demons frequent as the previous night." Zoro asked.

Pillar Shinobu Kocho, her sister Kanae and Pirate Hunter Roronoa Zoro were on their second-day embarking on their journey to the eastern coast.

"Not to mention the highwaymen. But what's the complaint about? They are all taken care of." Shinobu replied.

"That's not what I meant. Setting aside the usual riff-raffs that should show up every once in a while, I refer to the demons. It almost seems according to Kagaya Ubuyashiki. The demon named Kibutsuji."

"What do you expect? The Demon Slayers are in excitement after news spread of Law and yourself confronting two Demon Moons. The enemy is well aware of your doings." Shinobu revealed, "And I believe they are beginning to understand your potential since the Ryukyu Island incidents. I don't want to sound pessimistic, but we should be concerned in a way."

"Well, I'm not complaining if I get the chance to face that swordsman, Kokushibo, I guess. But I wonder what's that Kibutsuji's like? He wouldn't be half as bad if he's the boss of that swordsman." Zoro wondered.

"You have no clue of the danger you are in, are you?" Shinobu asked in pity, "But alas, you are a hard-headed optimist. I won't argue with that."

"What do you mean by hard-headed?" Zoro asked annoyed.

Shinobu observed a stack of paper inside Zoro's jacket.

"What are those?" she asked.

"These?" Zoro took them out and gave them to her, "Have a look for yourself."

"Wait, are these bounty posters?" she asked.

"That's right."

"Monkey D. Luffy - 500 million, Roronoa Zoro - 320 million, God Usopp - 200 million… these are your crewmates? Look, here's Trafalgar Law - 500 million." Shinobu was surprised.

"That's right." Zoro nodded, "Luffy is the captain of our crew."

"Law is a crew Captain, isn't he? His bounty is the same as Monkey D. Luffy. But what did you do to get such nasty numbers?"

"We pissed off the government and more." Zoro said with pride, "But as for the two Captains, Luffy and Tora-o have an agreed alliance between our crews. The plan was to defeat a Warlord named Doflamingo and later take down Emperor Kaido."

"A Warlord, you mean like Law and that Moria? I can only fathom from their strength and the possible threat."

"That's right. Warlords can hold their own against enemies. These guys have been a pain in our butt for a while now. First, it was Crocodile, then Gecko Moria, and finally Donquixote Doflamingo, who was defeated a few weeks back."

"You defeated them all?"

"I had been involved in the circumstances, but Luffy's the one."

"Your Captain must be a formidable man. But I wonder why you'd have these posters now?"

"Tora-o made a valid point when he gave them to me. After discovering Jack and his crewmates along with Gecko Moria in this realm, there might be a chance to encounter my crew out here."

"I guess time will tell." Zoro looked at Kanae, "But what about her? Is it alright to bring your sister along?"

"Master Ubuyashiki said so." Shinobu replied.

"Don't you think she has had enough with this crap? It was bad enough when Moria brought her back." Zoro said.

"Do you have any problems with that?" Kanae asked, "Master Moria has relinquished his control over me since Captain Law is in control. It was my consent to come along. I cannot let my sister roam free in such a dangerous mission."

"That's your choice then. But I'm surprised you have recognised Shinobu as your sibling. I mean, you had tried to kill her the first few times." Zoro asked.

"My memories were obscure but they have returned back by the time we were ashore. Over time, my body began to remember more and more in regard to its past life. I met Master Ubuyashiki the night after your meeting at the graveyard, where my body had been put to rest before. He reminded me of the things I had accomplished as a Demon Slayer, the things I had cherished, my family who had perished from a demon attack, leaving my sister and myself alive, and in the end, my own death, from an Upper Demon Moon named Doma."

"So what's your point? You want to find this Demon bastard?" Zoro asked.

"After your fight with Kokushibo, I doubt Muzan Kibutsuji would let you go free. For both you and Law. I heard that you had messed up Kibutsuji's plans on the island where we met. I'd be careful, if I were you." Kanae mentioned. Despite the potential threat, Kanae had a glad look.

"From your demeanor, I'd say you are looking forward to this?" Zoro was amused, "If you are expecting that Upper Demon Moon that killed you showing up, I ain't complaining."

Kanae smiled in reply.

"I can't believe you guys." Shinobu sighed.

* * *

They arrived upon the eastern coast the same afternoon. A long beach awaited their sights. There seemed to be a fishing village at the far end but no sign of the threat they had been expecting. They decided to enquire the locals, regarding any sightings of ships with Jolly Rogers. But to their surprise, they found the village was devoid of any humans. It reminded Zoro and Shinobu of the day when they had encountered each other at the Ryukyu Island village.

"What do you think?" Zoro asked.

"I can't say for certain. There are no bloodshed nor any form of destruction. Besides, it doesn't seem that the people have been gone for much long." Shinobu glanced upon the sun, "The sun will set in a few hours."

"The Demons attacked us the previous night. Wait, I believe we are closing onto something." Zoro sensed a presence with his Observation Haki.

"There's someone nearby." he said, walking through the village. It was eerie enough that the houses were abandoned in broad daylight. Some of them reeked of fish that were being caught as the morning haul. Shinobu was surprised by Zoro's rush. Kanae followed them.

* * *

To Shinobu's amazement, Zoro faced a man at the end of the street. The Pirate Hunter had a serious look on his face. Shinobu and Kanae observed the man blocking their way on the road.

"It's been a while since I last saw you, Pirate Hunter Zoro." the man said.

Shinobu and Kanae went on guard.

"Who's he?" Shinobu asked.

"I might've seen him somewhere, but I can't seem to remember." Zoro replied. He drew out his Shusui but decided not to show hostility before he got some answers.

"It's a shame, but nevertheless, I commend Straw Hat and Trafalgar Law's alliance in taking down Doflamingo. Not that it did any good for you guys, but I guess now I can understand why the Captain of the Heart Pirates saved Straw Hat back in Marineford. You people are audacious if nothing else." the man said.

"Who the hell are you?" Zoro realised that the man knew more than he himself had assumed, realising he was formidable. Zoro aimed his sword upon the stranger.

"Your survival chance is 33 percent within the next few days. Hmm… more than I had assumed. But my victory here is 87 percent. Very fascinating." the man looked through some cards, before returning his gaze back upon Zoro, "My name is Basil Hawkins, I remember you back in Sabaody Archipelago trying to cut down the Celestial Dragon without thinking of the repercussions. Not that it mattered in the end, your Captain saw to that either way."

"Hawkins? I heard that name before."

"I was one of the Eleven Supernovas along with Straw Hat, Trafalgar Law, and yourself."

"So, you had a bounty beyond 100 million before entering the New World." Zoro said grinning, "And I presume you are working for Kaido since you are here?"

"They made landfall?" Shinobu was surprised.

"Well then, there's no need to drag the talks further." Hawkins drew out his sword.

"That's a weird sword you've got." Zoro observed Hawkins straw-sword, supplemented by the latter's Devil-fruit ability.

"You guys stay back. I'll handle him." Zoro mentioned, "There seems to be more of them ahead. It seems Jack's crew has made it ashore."

"Do we confront them?" Shinobu asked.

"Let me get this guy out of the way before you go ahead. I have a bad feeling about this." Zoro replied, glaring back upon Hawkins.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...


End file.
